The Unexpected
by Tami07
Summary: Fitzgerald Grant is a new employee who works for Elijah Pope's business company. What happens when Elijah invites him over for a family dinner and Fitz meets his only child and daughter, Olivia. Short Olitz story. Characters belong to ABC and ShondaLand.
1. Chapter 1

The Unexpected

AN: I should really be writing my essay but this came to mind. I originally wanted it to be a one shot but I thought it could be a short story. I'm not sure where I'm going with it yet but if people want me to continue then I will try to update as soon as I can. I hope the story is not as creepy as it sounds lol I hope you guys like it. Also, go check out my one shots. Anyway, please forgive any mistakes and let me know what you guys think :)

XXX

The doorbell rang loudly, echoing through the house.

"Liv, can you get the door please, it must be our guest." Elijah Pope said.

"Yeah, I'll get it!" Olivia shouted.

She opened the door and slightly gasped at the most handsome man standing in front of her.

"Hi." He grinned.

"Umm... hi." She shyly smiled.

"Fitzgerald, so glad you could make it." Elijah Pope said as he came to the door.

"Thank you, Mr. Pope." Fitz said as they shook hands.

"Welcome, this is my daughter, Olivia."

"Olivia..." Fitz said ever so softly.

Olivia blushed and just smiled up at him.

"Fitzgerald, nice to finally meet you, Elijah wouldn't stop raving about you." Maya Pope chuckled as she too came to the door.

"Right everyone, let the man come in." Elijah laughed.

"I brought wine." Fitz smiled.

"How kind of you, thank you, Fitzgerald." Elijah smiled.

"Liv, why don't you give Fitzgerald a tour of the house." Maya suggested.

"Sure, mom." She replied.

XXX

"So, Fitzgerald..." Olivia said trying to make conversation.

"Please call me Fitz."

"So, do you work for my dad?" She asked as she showed him around the house.

"Yeah, he just recently hired me a few months ago."

"How old are you?"

"Just turned 30, what about you?"

"I'm almost 20."

"So… do you go to college?" He asks.

"Yeah…"

"That's cool."

They we're both pretty nervous around each other. Olivia couldn't help but notice his eyes. There were so blue with a hint of grey. He was definitely in shape, she also thought.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" She boldly asks.

"No, do you have a boyfriend?" He replied.

"No, but are you asking?" She giggled.

Fitz just stared at her. Olivia thought that she had crossed the line and was ready to say sorry to him but then, he did something unexpected. Fitz suddenly walked towards her and slightly pushed her up against the wall as he looked deeply into her eyes.

"You're so beautiful." Fitz said as he softly touched her hair.

"Thank you." She said as she tried to breath.

"Olivia..." He whispered as he pushed himself against her.

"Fitz..." She whispered back.

Olivia was so turned on right now and it didn't help that she could feel his erection against her. She thought that he might kiss her right then and there but he didn't.

"Liv?!" Maya shouted from the kitchen.

"Coming!" Olivia shouted back.

"Hmm, I wish I could make you come right now." Fitz whispered in her ear.

"Fitz…" She said gasping.

"Hmm… do you want that?" He asked.

"We... we should go." She murmured.

"Give me your number." He said as he slowly backed away from her.

"Okay." She whispered as they quickly exchanged numbers.

He winked at her as he walked away. Her iPhone then suddenly buzzed signalling that she got a text message. 'Hi' it simply said. Instantly, she knew that it was from him. She quickly replied back and said 'Hi'.

XXX

"You have a beautiful home." Fitz said as they sat down for dinner.

"Thank you, Fitzgerald." Maya said.

"Everyone, let's eat." Elijah said.

Fitz and Olivia were sat next to each other while her parents sat across from them. As they all ate, every now and then, Fitz would put his hand on her knee or thigh and use his thumb to stroke her soft skin. Olivia almost moaned a few times. She couldn't believe this man who she just met. She was so turned on that she thought she might be dripping.

"That was a lovely dinner, Mrs. Pope, thank you."

"You're welcome, Fitzgerald." She smiled.

"Fitzgerald, let's talk in my office."

"Sure, Mr. Pope."

As they left, Olivia was so relieved. She also really needed to cool down.

XXX

"Thank you for inviting me over, Mr. Pope." Fitz said as he and Elijah entered his office.

"You're welcome, Fitzgerald. I know I've just recently hired you but I think you're a great asset to this company. I hope that you work your way up the ladder, son, and maybe you too, could run this or your very own business company some day." Elijah smiled.

"Wow, thank you, sir, that means a lot." Fitz smiled too.

XXX

Meanwhile, Olivia went to the upstairs bathroom to cool down. She also gave herself a little pep talk in the mirror. As she was opening the door to leave, Fitz walked in.

"What the… Fitz!" She gasped.

He suddenly picked her up and put her on the sink counter as he walked in between her legs. He nuzzled her neck and just breathed her in. Olivia couldn't help but moan and wrap he legs around him as she touched his curls.

"I don't know what you've done to me, I can't help myself around you, Olivia, it's so inappropriate." He sighed.

"Then… let's be inappropriate." She whispered.

Fitz quickly grabbed her face as he kissed her. Her mouth opened and almost immediately, his tongue entered. They both moaned as their tongues dulled. Olivia could feel his erection as he grinds his hard body against her. They were practically dry humping in the bathroom.

"Fitz, stop... stop!" She gasped.

"I'm so sorry, Liv." He said as he backed away from her heavily breathing.

"Fitz, it's okay, really. I said it so we wouldn't get carried away. My parents might start to wonder where you've gone." She said as she cupped his face.

"You're right." Fitz sighed.

"Let's go back downstairs." She suggests.

"Okay." He says giving her a quick kiss.

"I'll call or text you, later." She winked.

"I'd like that." Fitz smiled.

Olivia gave him another quick kiss as he left the bathroom. She then waited a few minutes before heading back downstairs.

XXX

"Fitzgerald, it was lovely to meet you." Maya said hugging him.

"You too, Mrs. Pope." He said as he hugged her back.

"I'll see you soon at work." Elijah said putting his hand out to shake.

"Yes, sir." He replied shaking his hand.

"Goodbye, Fitzgerald." Olivia smiled.

"Goodbye, Olivia…" He winked.

Olivia sighed as he walked away and the door closed. He was the definition of unexpected.


	2. Chapter 2

The Unexpected

AN: Thank you guys for the follows and reviews. I'm still getting the hang of writing fan fiction so please bear with me. As for this story, I'm not sure where it's headed yet but I'm planning on it being a fluffy story. I will try to write more for each chapter and try to update as soon as I can. I hope you guys like it. Please forgive any mistakes and let me know what you guys think :)

XXX

Fitz couldn't help but smile as he drove home. He was still feeling high from meeting Olivia Pope. Of course he knew that Mr Pope had a daughter but never did he think that she would be so mesmerising. As soon as she opened the front door, he looked at her and he was gone. He really surprised himself as he was usually a shy guy and only had a few girlfriends in the past. Usually, they weren't serious and often ended because he was always busy with working. As he arrived home and entered his apartment, he was greeted by his Maltese puppy, Milo. His apartment was nice and cosy but it also had that masculine vibe.

"Hey, buddy. Guess what... I met a beautiful woman today." He said as he played with Milo. Milo barked as if he was talking back.

'I wonder if she will call or text me like she said she would. I don't want to crowd her considering what happened at the house.' He thought. He just couldn't help himself around her. He hoped that he didn't come across as a creepy older guy. He was definitely going to need a quick cold shower tonight.

XXX

Meanwhile back at the Pope household. Elijah and Maya were cleaning up after the dinner.

"Did you like Fitzgerald?" Elijah asks Maya.

"He seems great, Eli." She replies.

"Yeah, I'm so glad that Cyrus was able to find someone like him and hire him just in time. He was the only person who eventually closed the Smith deal."

"Really? No wonder you invited him over for dinner. You almost wanted to scrap that deal."

"Yeah, I told him that maybe one day, he could run this or his very own company if he worked hard enough."

"I guess it helps that he's also young and handsome." Maya chuckles.

"Don't get me started on that. I've seen how some of the younger women employees seem to fawn all over him." Elijah laughs.

"Someone seems jealous." Maya smirks.

"Never." They both laugh as they continued to tidy up.

XXX

At the same time, Olivia was in her room just lying on her bed and staring at the ceiling.

'Do I text him? Do I call him? Now or later?' She wondered.

She eventually decided to waste some time by looking at her social media pages. 2 hours seemed to pass by and it was almost 11 pm. Just as she was about to text him, her parents peek into her room.

"Goodnight, Liv." They say.

"Goodnight." She smiles as they close her bedroom door.

'I guess I should text him now.' She thought.

'Hi.' She texts.

'Hi.' He replies back almost immediately.

'Are you going to sleep?' She asks.

'No, what about you?'

'No, not yet.'

'Do you wanna facetime or something?' He asks.

'Sure.' She replies with a smiley face.

He calls her and she quickly answers. His face pops up on the screen, it looked like he was sitting on his bed. They stare at each other for a short while, suddenly both becoming shy.

"How are you?"

"I'm great. What about you?" He smiles.

"I'm good…"

"Liv…"

"Fitz…"

"Sorry, you talk." Fitz chuckles.

"No, it's okay, you go first." She chuckles too.

"I just wanted to say sorry if I came on too strong. I don't know what came over me." He sighs.

"Fitz… it's okay, I didn't mind." She giggles.

Out of nowhere, Milo decides to jump onto Fitz and bark at the phone but he eventually settles down as Fitz strokes his fur.

"Awww, who's this cutie?"

"You're on about me, right?" Fitz winks.

"Hmm, I guess you're cute too." She laughs.

"This is Milo, I just recently got him."

"Hi, Milo." Olivia giggles.

Milo barks back. Fitz can't help but stare at her and fall in love with her laugh.

"Fitz… hellooo?"

"Sorry…" He chuckles.

"Are you okay?" She asks concerned.

"I'm fine… I just can't help but be mesmerised by you."

Olivia doesn't know what to say as she is speechless.

"Go on a date with me?"

"I'd love to… but what about my father, he's your boss."

"Would he have a problem with us being together?"

"I honestly don't know but he seems to really like you. I think he may have a problem at first but then he'll eventually get used to the idea."

"What about your mother?"

"Hmm, I think she'll be okay… hopefully anyway."

"I hope so, I really like you, Olivia."

"I really like you, too."

"So, about that date?" He winks.

"What are you thinking?" She laughs.

"How about you come over tomorrow afternoon and I'll cook something and you can meet Milo, too."

"... Okay." She grins.

"Okay, it's a date." He grins too.

"It's a date." She says but yawns.

"I guess I should let you go."

"Yeah." She yawns again.

"Goodnight, Liv." He chuckles.

"Goodnight, Fitz." She says suddenly getting very tired.

"I'll call or text you tomorrow."

"I'd like that." She smiles.

The call ends and they both eventually fall asleep, thinking and dreaming about each other.

XXX

Olivia wakes up to her 6 am alarm. She yawns as she starts to get ready to drive to the university campus. She smiled as she thought about Fitz. She couldn't wait for their date tomorrow. She's a little bit nervous about meeting him at his apartment. As much as she physically wants him, she hopes that they don't sleep together straight away. She has done other stuff but she is still a virgin and maybe once they get to know each other better, then maybe they could take the next step forward in their relationship. She still couldn't believe that she had only known him for basically less than one day. She sighs as she quickly gets ready and goes downstairs.

"Morning, pumpkin." Maya greets as she eats her breakfast.

"Morning, mom." She replies as she gets some toast and hot chocolate.

"Off to college?" She asks.

"Yeah, I have a test later."

"Good luck, baby."

"Thanks, mom. I didn't know you had to go into the hospital today."

"Yeah, I have to cover another nurse who is sick."

"Where's dad?"

"He's in the basement gym." Maya rolls her eyes.

"I'm sure he'll get sick of working out soon." Liv laughs.

"Yeah… anyway, what did you think of Fitzgerald? Your father seems to have found a favourite employee." She chuckles.

Olivia tries not to blush as her mom says Fitz's name.

"He seems… cool." Olivia says, hoping that her mom didn't see her blushing.

"And handsome." She chuckles.

"Ohh gosh, mom." She chuckles too.

"What? Anyway, I've gotta go, baby, I'll see you later." She says hugging Olivia.

"Bye, mom."

'Ohh my god, my mom has a crush on Fitz.' She facepalms as she laughs.

XXX

Olivia arrives on campus and parks her car just as her phone rings. She grins and quickly answers it.

"Hi, Fitz."

"Hi, Liv."

"Good morning."

"Good morning, where are you?"

"I've just arrived on campus. I've got lessons and a test later. What about you, are you still at home?"

"Aww, good luck, baby and yeah I'm having a lie in bed." He chuckles.

'Baby.' She grins.

"Thank you."

"I'll call you later, then."

"And I'll answer." She smiles.

"You better." He chuckles.

"Bye, Fitz." She chuckles too.

"Bye, Livvie."

'Livvie.' She grins as she ends the call.

She gets out of her car just as her best friend, Abby, comes over to greet her.

"Hey, red." Olivia greets.

"Hey, Liv! Are you ready for Parsons lecture?" She says.

"Yeah, what about you?"

"Yeah, I just hope I don't fall asleep, he's so boring." Abby laughs.

"I think he's alright."

"Whatever, Liv. Anyway, Stephen is having a house party tomorrow. Are you in? Please say you're in."

"Errmm, I can't, Abby."

"Why, not?" She says pulling a face.

"I… I have a date."

"Ohh my god, girl with who?"

"You don't know him."

"Hmm, just tell me he's handsome." Abby smirks.

"Ohh, he's very handsome." Olivia winks.

"Maybe you can come over to the party, later? That's if you don't sleep over with your date." Abby chuckles.

"Our date is in the afternoon, so I guess I could come over after but I'm not promising anything, Abby."

"Yes, thank you, Liv!" Abby grins.

"Come on lets go, before we're late for lesson."


	3. Chapter 3

The Unexpected

AN: I'm really excited for the 100th episode, I can't wait to see where the characters end up in the alternative timeline. Again, thank you guys for the follows and reviews. This story is mixed point of views but it will probably be mostly Olivia's point of view. Hope you guys like it. Please forgive any mistakes and let me know what you guys think :)

XXX

"Bye, Liv."

"Bye, Abby."

"Don't forget about the party!" Abby said.

"I'll think about it." Olivia said.

Olivia was glad that her day at university was over. It had been a long day and it didn't help that she couldn't stop thinking about Fitz. She knew that they were basically strangers but were they in a new relationship, she wondered. She also contemplated whether to actually go to the party afterwards or not. She wasn't sure whether to tell Fitz or not as well. She didn't want him to think that she was ditching him to go to a party. Even though she was still a teenager, she didn't want Fitz to think that she was being childish or selfish. Driving home from the campus, all she wanted to do was have a short nap and hopefully talk to Fitz.

XXX

Meanwhile, Fitz was working at the office.

"Come in." He said as someone knocked on his office door.

"I've got the paperwork you asked for." Mellie said as she came in. She was another employee who also worked for Mr Pope.

"Thanks, Mellie."

"Come in." He said as someone knocked on his office door again.

"Hey Fitz, Hello Mellie." Cyrus greeted.

They both greet Cyrus. Mellie eventually leaves after handing him the paperwork.

"What's up, Cyrus?"

"Nothing, I was just checking up on you. You've made a great impression on Elijah. I heard he invited you over for dinner."

"Yeah, it was nice." Fitz smiles to himself thinking about the dinner.

"Don't ruin it." He says.

"I'll try not to." Fitz gulps as he thinks about Olivia.

"By the way, I'd steer clear of Mellie." Cyrus warns.

"Why?" Fitz asks.

"I heard that she has a reputation of using other employees."

"For?"

"Well, to advance her career. Also, I heard that Amanda has slept with a lot of the men in the building just to get what she wants."

"I never would have thought that." Fitz says surprised.

"Yeah…"

"Thanks for the warning, Cyrus." He sighs.

"You're welcome, just keep up the good work, Fitzgerald." He smiles and then walks out of the room.

Fitz went back to working but eventually ended up day dreaming about Olivia.

XXX

An hour later, Olivia woke up from her nap. She felt less tired and more energised now. She sat up on her bed and was about to pick her phone up to text Fitz, when it started buzzing. Fitz was calling her. Great minds think a like. She smiled as she answered her phone.

"Hi."

"Hi, how are you you?" He asks.

"I just had a very nice nap, what about you?" She giggles.

"Lucky, I'm still at the office. I'll probably leave soon."

"How was work?"

"A lot of paperwork." He chuckles.

"Did you see my dad?"

"I saw him from a distance but I didn't talk to him today."

"Okay…"

"What's wrong?" He asks worried.

"I don't know, I'm just worried that if and when he finds out about us, that you won't be his favourite employee any more and he might find some way to punish you at work." She sighs.

"Liv, do you want to cancel our date tomorrow?"

"Fitz… no. I'm just saying that it could be possibility and I don't want you to resent me down the road." She explains.

"... Livvie, it's a chance that I'm willing to take."

Olivia doesn't reply as she absorbs what he has just said to her.

"Now, what would you like to eat tomorrow? Are you allergic to anything?" He says changing the subject.

"No, I'm not. Hmm, how about a simple lasagne?"

"Good choice, Livvie. I'll get some garlic bread and salad as well." He smiled.

"Great."

"I can't wait to see you tomorrow." He says.

"Me too." She replied blushing.

They stayed silent on the phone just simply listening to each other breath.

"I guess I should let you get back to work." She said after a short while.

"Okay, bye, Livvie."

"Bye, Fitz." She smiled as she ended the phone call.

'Now, I need something nice to wear tomorrow. Maybe I should bring something as well.' She thought.

XXX

Fitz woke up early the next morning, he needed to get his apartment and himself ready for their date.

"Hey buddy, you have to behave today. We have a very important guest coming over." Fitz said as he greeted Milo. Milo just stared at him.

He quickly cleaned and tided up his apartment. He couldn't help but laugh at Milo as he was definitely not helping the cleaning and tidying up situation.

"Now I need to buy the food and cook." He said to himself.

XXX

Olivia spent the morning picking out what to wear. She kept on choosing one dress and then changing to another dress.

"Abby, I need your help." She said as she rang Abby on facetime.

"What's up, Liv?"

"I don't know which dress to wear."

"Show me." Abby replied.

Olivia held up a short skater red laced dress and then held up a red sun dress.

"The red one." Abby says chuckling.

"Abby, focus!" Liv chuckles too.

"Okay, hmm, the lace looks hot."

"Thank you." She smiles.

"So, how did you two meet?"

They've been best friends forever, Olivia wonders whether she should tell her the truth or not.

"He… He works for my fathers company."

"How did that happen?" Abby says kind of surprised.

Olivia tells her pretty much exactly what happened when Fitz came over for dinner.

"Ohh my god, Liv!" Abbys says shocked.

"I know." Olivia laughs.

"Damn girl, you better show me a picture when you get one."

"Sure." She laughs again.

They chat and laugh as she gets ready for the date. A few hours later, Olivia was finally ready and drove to Fitz's apartment. She knew that he couldn't pick her up without raising suspicion from her parents. She chuckled to herself as she decided to bring a bottle of wine and two bags of popcorn.

XXX

She took a deep breath as she knocked on his apartment door. Fitz was on the other side as his heart was pounding quickly. He was casually dressed in a grey polo shirt and dark jeans. He took a deep breath as he opened the door. They smiled as they looked at each other. He put one hand out which she happily took. They entered his apartment as he closed the door.

"Hi." He smiled.

"Hi." She smiled back.

"Welcome to my apartment."

"I brought wine and popcorn." She giggled.

"You look beautiful."

"And you look very handsome."

They were still holding hands as Fitz stepped forward and hugged her. They both closed their eyes as they hugged one another. Their moment was broken when Milo started sniffing Olivia. They both laughed as their hug ended.

"You must be Milo." Olivia said as she bent down to play with him.

Milo lay on his back as Olivia tickled his tummy. Fitz just looked on smiling.

"I'll be right back." He says.

Olivia looked around his apartment as she picked up Milo. She liked what she saw. It was a nice apartment and it definitely suited him.

"The food is ready, Liv."

Olivia put Milo down as she headed to where Fitz was.

"Wow, Fitz."

The food and wine was on the table along with candles and flowers. Olivia was impressed.

"I hope you like it." He grinned.

He came over to take her hand as he pulled the chair out for her to sit in. He gives her a single rose as he kisses her forehead and then quickly sits down as well.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"Dinner is served." He chuckled.

"This looks and smells amazing, Fitz." She smiled at him.

He took her hand again and kissed it as they started eating.

"Great choice in wine by the way."

"I took it from my dads collection." She says nonchalantly.

"Olivia!" Fitz says shocked.

"Don't worry, baby, he has plenty." She laughs.

"Gosh, woman." He laughs too.

"The food is delicious."

"Thanks, baby."

"I like it when you call me baby and Livvie." She blushes.

"Good, because I like saying them." He grins.

They continue to eat and chat until they finished the food.

"If you want, I have chocolates or ice cream for dessert."

"I'm stuffed." She says.

"Me too." He laughs.

He gets up as he puts the dishes away. He then helps her up as they hold their wine glasses and walk over to the couch. Milo follows them and jumps on the couch too.

"He likes you." Fitz says.

"He's adorable." Olivia says as she strokes his soft fur.

"Hey, I'm feeling neglected over here."

"Aww, Fitz." She giggles.

She cuddles up to him as they wrap their arms around each other. Fitz kisses her forehead as they sit still just holding one another.

"What's your favourite colour?" He asks.

"Hmm, I guess purple. What about you?"

"Blue. Favourite ice cream flavour?"

"Mint chocolate chip."

"Me too! What do you want to do after you've graduated?"

"Hmm, I'm leaning more towards something to do with business, like my father."

"Maybe I could help you." He winks as she blushes.

"Do you have any siblings?"

"I'm an only child as well."

"It's lonely sometimes." She says.

"Hey, look at me." He says.

Eventually, she looks at him. He smiles and cups her face as he strokes her cheek with his thumb.

"I'm here for you, baby." He softly said.

She nods her head as she kissed his chin. They stayed cuddled up as they chatted. Fitz was so happy that she was finally here and in his arms. She felt amazing in his arms. He promised himself that he wouldn't let anything bad happen to her or to their relationship. Olivia too was feeling happy just being with him.

"Are we together?"

"I want you to be my girlfriend, Livvie."

"Do you think we'll make it?"

"I won't settle for anything less, baby."

"I want you to be my boyfriend." She smiled.

"Good." He says hugging her tightly.

They stayed cuddled up just chatting and getting to know each other, while playing with Milo.

"I guess I should go, it's getting late."

"Okay."

"We didn't get to eat the popcorn."

"Well, how about next time we have a movie date."

"I'd like that. I had an amazing time, Fitz." She said as they stood by the door.

"Me too, baby." He smiled.

They stood there until Fitz cupped her face. He leaned in slowly as she closed her eyes. She wrapped her arms around his waist as their lips met. It was a slow and unhurried kiss. Fitz pulled away after short while as he kissed her forehead. He didn't want to rush her especially after what happened at her house.

"Bye, Livvie." He said as he quickly kissed her again.

"Bye, Fitz." She smiled.

He stood by the door until she was gone. He closed it and sighed, he missed her already. He couldn't wait to see her again.


	4. Chapter 4

The Unexpected

AN: That 100th episode was so beautiful and amazing. I cried, I laughed and I screamed. Tony and Kerry are just so awesome - I love them so much. When she was running and smiling - I felt like Olivia has fallen in love with Fitz all over again. I really hope that they talk and eventually get back together. Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter. Please forgive any mistakes and let me know what you guys think :)

XXX

Olivia was driving and she was halfway home when phone rang. It was Abby, probably asking about the party. Her phone was connected through the car bluetooth so she answered it.

"Hey, Abby."

"Hey, Liv, I'm headed over to the party. Are you coming?"

"I don't know Abby, I just left Fitz's apartment."

"Good, you can pick me up on the way to Stephens house."

"Abby…"

"Pleeeese."

"Okay, fine…"

"Yaaass!"

Olivia ended the call and drove over to her house. Eventually, she arrived and Abby entered her car.

"Damn, I was right, that dress is hot." Abby laughed.

"Whatever, red, I'm not staying too long."

"Sure, Liv." Abby said.

"Who's going to this party anyway?"

"Well, most of our friends will be there."

"Okay, that's good."

"So, how was your date?" Abby smirked.

Olivia's face lit up as she thought about her date with Fitz.

"It was amazing. It was simple but he was just so sweet, I really like him."

"Aww, so a second date?"

"We briefly talked about doing a movie night date."

"That's cute."

"We talked and we're together, as in boyfriend and girlfriend." She chuckled.

"That's great, Liv." She smiled.

"I just hope that my parents, especially my dad, will be okay with it." She sighs.

"Liv, don't worry too much, I'm sure if they get to know him better, then they'll be okay."

"I guess."

"So, when do I get to meet this lovely boyfriend of yours?" Abby winked.

"Soon, Abby, soon." She laughed.

XXX

They eventually arrived at Stephens house.

"Hey Stephen." They both greeted as Stephen opened the front door.

"Ladies, welcome." He smiled.

Their friends and quite a few people from their classes were around the house just chatting and drinking.

"Hey guys." Olivia said.

"Hey, Liv, Abby!" Quinn,Huck and Harrison said.

"How are you?" Quinn asked.

"I'm great, Quinn." She smiled.

"Here you go." Abby said handing Olivia a drink.

"Abby, how are we supposed to get home?"

"We can take an uber or maybe we can sleep here. Loosen up a little, Liv."

"Okay, but just this once." She replied.

"Who wants to take shots with me?!" Harrison said.

"Me!" Says pretty much everyone.

'So much for not staying too long.' She thought.

Olivia hated to admit it but she did have a good time. Most people went home a few hours later, but Olivia and her friends stayed the night. They played party games and drinking games and eventually all passed out in different places of the house.

XXX

Fitz woke up the next morning with a very stiff erection. He had a dream about Olivia. You could probably guess what happened in that dream. He decided to have a shower to get rid of his erection. The warm water was spraying against him as he wrapped his left hand around himself and stroked faster and faster until he came grunting Olivia's name. He quickly finished his shower and returned back to his bedroom. As he exited the bathroom, Milo was in his bedroom staring at him as if he knew what he just did.

"Buddy, don't look at me like that." He chuckled.

Milo barked at him and then moved out of the bedroom. Fitz laughed at his dog as he got changed. It wasn't too early in the morning so Fitz decided to give Olivia a call. The phone rang for a while and almost went to voice mail.

"Hello." Olivia barely said.

"Livvie… Olivia?"

"Fitz?"

"Baby, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I kind of just woke up." She yawned.

"Liv, shut up, I have a hangover." He heard someone say.

"Yeah, Liv, be quiet." He heard someone else say.

"Where are you?" He asked.

"I'm at a friends house, that was Abby and Quinn being grumpy pants."

"Ohh, right."

"My friend was having a party and I wasn't going to go but Abby kind of forced me. I was only going to stay for a little while but we ended up falling asleep in my friends games room." She chuckled.

"It's okay, Livvie, you don't have to explain, I'm glad you had fun."

There was a short silence on the phone as neither of them knew what else to say.

"Fitz?"

"I'm going to walk Milo at the park later, maybe you could go too and we could accidentally bump into each other." He chuckled.

"I think that's a great idea, Mr Grant." She giggled.

"Hmm, I'm glad you think so."

"I'll see you later, Fitz."

"Bye, Livvie." He smiled.

"Bye."

He wasn't sure what to think about Olivia going to a party straight after their date. He knew she was younger than him and probably sometimes liked to have fun. But he also knew that she was responsible and mature but had a silly side. He liked that about her. He knew that they had just started their relationship but Fitz knew that Olivia wouldn't do anything to jeopardise them. He decided not to worry about the situation and instead thought about seeing her again at the park.

XXX

Meanwhile back at Stephens house, everyone was now awake and helping to clean the house up after the party.

"Was that your lovely boyfriend?" Abby asked.

"Yeah it was Fitz…" Olivia replied.

"What did he say?"

"Well, he sounded a bit off but he said that I didn't have to explain and that he was glad I had fun."

"Hmm, I'm sure he's fine." Was all Abby said as they continued to tidy up.

"Who wants breakfast?!" Stephen asked.

"Me!" Everyone shouted and then laughed.

"Gimme!" Abby said.

"Calm down, Abby." Stephen chuckles.

"Guys, we need to do a group study session." Quinn says as they ate breakfast.

"Definitely, I've barely done any studying." Harrison says as everyone agrees as well.

XXX

Fitz arrived at the park with Milo on a dog leash. He walked around slowly, hoping that Olivia was already there. He couldn't wait to see her again, even though they only saw each other last night.

"Fitzgerald?!" He heard someone say.

He turned around and saw that it was Cyrus. Fitz groaned as he was hoping that it was Olivia. He then briefly panicked as Cyrus probably knew who Olivia was.

"Hey, Cyrus." He greets.

"Hey, who's this little guy?"

"This is Milo."

"Hey, Milo." Cyrus says stroking his soft fur.

"What are you doing at the park?"

"My doctor says that I need to exercise more so, here I am." He sighs.

"You should try the gym at work. I think it's on one of the lower floors."

"There's a gym… in the office building?!"

"Yes, Cyrus." Fitz chuckles.

"I guess I should check it out then… Olivia, is that you?" He says.

Fitz's eyes open wide. He turns around and sees Olivia looking as beautiful as she did last night. Milo starts barking and practically jumps in the air as he sees Olivia too.

"Milo." Fitz warns.

"Uncle Cyrus?!" Olivia says smiling.

'She's calling him uncle.' Fitz thought.

"Olivia, nice to see you. You know Fitzgerald, right?" He says as they hug.

"Nice to see you too and yes, I remember Fitzgerald… Hello." She says trying not to blush. Of course she remembered him.

"Hello, Olivia." Fitz smiles but not too much.

"Well, I've got to be somewhere soon, see you later Fitzgerald. Olivia, say hello to your mother for me. Bye." Cyrus said as he tried to jog away.

"Bye." They both said.

"That was weird."

"That was close."

"Hi, baby." He said briefly hugging her.

"Hi, Fitz." She grinned.

They knew that they couldn't kiss in public, at least not after just seeing Cyrus Beene. After the hug, she bent down to greet and play with Milo.

"Hey, I think you like my dog more than you like me." He laughs.

"Never, baby." She smirks.

"So, uncle Cyrus?" He asks as they walked around the park.

They were walking side by side but not too close. They both wished that they could just hold each others hands or make out on the grass.

"I've known him since I was young. Him and my dad are really close." She replies.

"Do you think that he suspected anything?"

"Cyrus? Nahh, he's not a very observant guy and he probably won't care if he finds out."

"Really? Well that's interesting…"

"It's a beautiful afternoon." She says after a short while.

"Says the beautiful woman."

"Fitz…" She giggles.

"What?"

"Nothing." She giggles again.

"So, what do you want to do?" He smiles at her.

"Let's walk Milo for a little bit, and then maybe we could hang out at your apartment for a little bit." She suggested.

"Yeah… sure." He says surprised.

"Can I hold the leash?"

"Sure." He says as he hands it to her.

"Maybe I should get a dog."

"I don't think Milo would like that." He chuckles.

"You're probably right." She laughs.

"How was the party?"

They had both been wondering if the other would bring it up in a conversation. Fitz didn't want to sound like an overbearing and insecure boyfriend.

"It was good." She said. She wasn't sure what else to say.

"I'd like to meet your friends one day, if that's good with you."

"I'd like that. Abby has already asked to meet you."

"Really? What does she know about me?"

"Ermm, everything." She says.

"Everything?!" He asks shocked.

"Yup." She says trying not to laugh.

"Even the stuff that happened during the dinner at your house?"

"Yes, Fitz." She giggles.

"Ohh my gosh, what does she think of me?"

"She was shocked at first but then said to show her a picture of you when I get one."

"Ohh gosh." He laughs.

"Actually, can we… can we take some selfies later on?" She shyly asks.

"Sure, baby." He grins.

"Fitz, I think Milo is tired now."

"He looks it." He chuckles at his dog.

"I can't wait for us to be alone." She shyly says.

"Hmm, why, Livvie?" He flirts.

"Because… I want to kiss you." She giggles.

"Hmm, me too, Livvie." He smirks.

They eventually leave the park and arrive at his apartment. As soon as they enter the front door, Milo runs off to his corner.

"Aww." Olivia says.

"Livvie?"

"Yes, Fitz?"

He doesn't answer but instead grabs her hand and leads her to the living room couch. He sits down and pulls her hand so that she is straddling his lap. Olivia gasps at the unexpected gesture. They stare at each other as he wraps his arms around her waist and Olivia puts both hands on his shoulders. They don't say anything for a short while.

"Do you think that we're moving too fast?" He asks.

"... I think that we should do whatever feels right, for us." She replies.

"I just don't want to rush you, Livvie."

"You're not rushing me, Fitz, I promise."

She moves her hands to play with his curls. Fitz doesn't reply back but instead smiles and closes his eyes at the feeling of her hands in his curls.

"Hey, mister, you better not fall asleep on me. I thought that we agreed to a make out session." She giggles.

Fitz quickly opens his eyes as he grips her waist tightly. He can feel himself start to get turned on. She just looked so perfect sitting on his lap.

"Hmm, we did, didn't we?" He smirks.

She smiles as they both lean into each other. Their lips softly touch as they kiss. Fitz pulls her closer to him. He's certain that she could probably feel his erection through his jeans. They grab each others face as the kiss intensifies and they both open their mouths. Olivia moans as their tongues duel. She starts to grind on him, slowly rocking back and forth. Fitz can't help but groan into her mouth as she does this. Their make out session lasts a long while until they both pull away from the kiss, panting for air. Fitz moves their foreheads together as they look into each others eyes. He knows that he's taking a chance when he asks her this, but he just couldn't help himself from wondering.

"Would… you like to sleep over?" He nervously asks.

"I… I don't have anything with me." She replies surprised.

"You can borrow my clothes."

"Are you sure?"

"Only if you want to, there's no pressure, baby."

"... Okay." She agrees.

"Okay." He says grinning.


	5. Chapter 5

The Unexpected

AN: This is just a continuation of chapter four. Olitz chapter. Just wondering what would people like to happen in their relationship and also to their current situation? Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter. Please forgive any mistakes and let me know what you guys think :)

XXX

"Do you want to order some food?" Fitz suggests.

He wanted to change the subject so that they could slow things down. Him being turned on was not helping the situation.

"Yeah sure. What are you in the mood for?" She replies.

"Hmm, how about pizza?"

"What toppings do you usually have on it?"

"Ermm, usually I have pepperoni on it."

"Okay, go order me some food." She grins.

"Yes, baby." He chuckles.

Fitz grabs his phone to order the pizza. Olivia is still on his lap just simply staring at him as he does this. He's so handsome… I can't believe that he's all mine, she thought.

"Done, it should be here soon." He smiles after completing the task.

"What do you want to do while we wait for the pizza?"

Fitz looks like he's contemplating something but after a few seconds he then pulls her closer again and kisses her passionately. Olivia gaps as she thought that he would reply with an answer.

"Fitz…" She says slightly out of breath.

"Hmm, yes, Livvie?" Fitz flirts.

"... Nothing." She shyly replies.

She moves to rest her head on the crook of his neck, suddenly becoming shy. She breathes him in as she plays with his curls. Fitz chuckles at her as he hugs her tightly. He loved the feeling of her in his arms. They held each other for a long while, just simply being together made them both feel warm and fuzzy inside.

"Livvie?" He says after a while.

"Yeah, Fitz?" She replies.

Olivia moves her head up from the crook of his neck. They look at each other and just smile.

"I forgot to ask, don't you have to tell your parents where you are?"

"Hmm, I'll text my mom saying that I'm staying at Quinn's place, she doesn't know where she lives on campus."

"Ahh, what about your dad?"

"She will probably just tell him but I think he's going away on a business trip."

"Ohh yeah, I forgot about that trip." He chuckles.

They hear a knock on the door which meant that the pizza had arrived. Milo moves from his corner and starts barking. Olivia gets up from his lap and moves to play with Milo as she texts her mom. Fitz walks to the door to get the pizza.

"Hmm, it smells good." Fitz says opening the box.

"Thank you, Fitz." She smiles as they attack the pizza.

"You're welcome, Livvie." He smiles at her.

They're back on the couch as Fitz turns on his TV so that they can watch while they eat the pizza. Milo smells the pizza and tries to jump on Olivia's lap.

"Down boy, she's mine." He winks.

Olivia blushes and Fitz chuckles at her shyness.

"Won't your mom get suspicious that you're staying at a friends house again?" He asks after a short while.

"Hmm, well I told her that I was with my friends because Stephen was having a house party, which was true anyway. Plus, my parents have met most if not all of my closest friends."

"Who is Stephen?" Fitz replies quickly, suddenly wondering who this guy was.

Olivia stops eating her slice of pizza and looks at him as she hears the tone of his voice. Is he jealous of another guy, she wondered.

"Fitz… he's just a friend."

"I'm sorry, Livvie. I don't know why I said it like that."

'Fitz, you idiot… you just started this relationship, don't ruin it now.' He thinks to himself.

"It's okay, baby, you don't have to worry." She slightly smiles.

"Tell me about your friends." He says trying to redeem himself.

"Well, there's Abby, Quinn, Stephen, Huck and Harrison. They're my closest friends. Then, there's Elizabeth, Lauren, Charlotte and James who are in some of my other classes." She smiles.

"Who are you most closest to?"

"Hmm, probably Abby."

"Well, I can't wait to meet them some day." He smiles back.

"Mom just replied saying okay." She said as she receives the text message.

"Just saying okay?"

"Yeah, I know right." She laughs.

"How's the pizza? I forgot to ask, what would you like to drink?"

"It's really nice and ermm, how about we finish the wine from last night?"

"Do you have a habit of stealing from your dads wine collection?" He laughs as he gets the wine and two glasses.

"Hmm, only the ones that he has plenty of." She giggles.

Fitz laughs too as he pours the wine and they drink it.

"How about your friends, do I get to meet them some day?"

"Of course, Livvie. Well, there's; Tom, David, Jake, Marcus, Charlie, Billy, Edison, Leo and Andrew." He says.

"Who are you closest to?"

"Hmm, maybe Andrew or Jake."

"Any lady friends?" She giggles.

"Hmm, not really."

"Good good." She replies as he chuckles at her.

"Do you want to have that movie date night?" He asks after they've finished eating.

"Yeah, that's a good idea."

"Let me clean up and get the popcorn. Go pick a film on netflix."

He kisses her forehead and then he moves to tidy up and microwave the popcorn. She smiles at his small gesture. He is so sweet, she thought.

"What movie did you pick?" He asks, coming back from the kitchen with the popcorn.

"Hmm, Ghost or Divergent?"

"Well, we can watch both, baby."

"Okay." She grins.

They snuggle up on the couch while eating popcorn and finishing off the wine. Fitz wraps one arm around her as she snuggles up to his chest. They both sigh at the feeling of being happy and relaxed.

"You know, you look and sound like that actor from both of the movies." She says after they finished watching.

"Hmm, is that why you picked those two movies?" He smirks.

"Hmm, don't worry baby, you're handsome too." She giggles.

"I better not have any competition, Livvie." He says slightly tickling her side.

"Never, Fitz… Ohh my gosh, stop tickling me, pleeease." She laughs.

Fitz stops tickling her and turns to kiss her. Their kiss starts to get heated as Fitz slowly moves them on the couch so that Olivia is lying on her back and Fitz is straddling her. Olivia moans and strongly grabs his curls. Fitz then moves his mouth to place kisses up and down her neck.

"Fitz…" She moans again.

"Are you okay, baby? Do you want me to stop?" He asks as he looks at her and cups her face.

Olivia stares at his beautiful blue and grey eyes as she thinks. Did she want to stop? She shakes her head no as she captures his lips again. This time it was Fitz who was moaning into her mouth. She moves to wrap her legs around his hips as he slowly rocks back and forth against her body.

"Hmm, Livvie, you feel so good." He groans.

"Hmm, so do you, Fitz." She says as she plays with his ears.

"Do you… do you want to get changed and move this into the bedroom?" He nervously asks.

"Okay…" She nervously replies.

Fitz moves off her and puts his hand out for her to take. She smiles and grabs his hand as he leads them down the hall to where his bedroom is. She looks around his bedroom and then gulps as she focuses on his bed. Fitz notices her staring at his bed.

"Livvie, we don't have to do anything that you don't want to, okay. I'm fine just snuggling and talking to you." He smiles.

She smiles back and nods her head slowly. Fitz moves around to get his t-shirt and to get her something to sleep in as well.

"Here is a top for you to wear… would you like some shorts?" He says.

"I think this top is long enough to be a dress." She giggles.

"Probably. You can get changed in the bathroom. There should be a spare toothbrush somewhere." He chuckles.

She nods and moves to the bathroom to get changed and brush her teeth. She was right, the shirt was almost passed her knees. Meanwhile, Fitz was on the other side changing his top and dressing down to his boxer shorts. Both were feeling giddy at the thought of being in bed together. Olivia eventually leaves the bathroom. Fitz turns around and grins at her in his large t-shirt. Olivia gulps seeing Fitz down to his boxer shorts.

"It's okay, Livvie, come here." He says opening his arms.

She smiles and moves to hug him. He hugs her back as they shortly sway from side to side.

"Let me go brush my teeth." He says kissing her forehead and leaving her embrace.

After brushing his teeth, he comes back to find Olivia sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Let's go to bed." She says smiling up at him.

Slowly, they get on the bed and move to the middle of it to snuggle up. They're wrapped up in each other as they look lovingly into each others eyes. After a short while, Fitz then moves one of his fingers to slowly move down the bridge of her nose.

"I'm glad I said yes to sleeping over." She grins.

"Me too, Livvie." He grins back.

"When's your birthday?" She randomly asks.

"January 31st, what about you?"

"May 20th."

"That's in a few weeks."

"... Yeah."

"I better start preparing now then." He winks.

"Fitz, you don't have to get me anything for my birthday."

"I want to, Livvie, it'll be your 20th birthday." He smiles.

"Okay... can we make out again?" She shyly asks.

"Sure, baby." He smirks.

They cup each others face as their lips collide. One of Fitz's hand slowly moves down her back and cups her bottom. He realised that she wasn't wearing a bra as he could feel her nipples. Olivia hooks her leg over his hip as she rocks against him. They both moan loudly as their tongues play with each other. Fitz slowly moves her onto her back as he straddles her. Just like before on the couch, Olivia wrapped her legs tightly around him. Fitz moves his hands to her sides to find that he can feel her soft skin. His t-shirt had moved up just below her breasts and her lower half was left in her panties. He stops and moves his head to look at her.

"You can take it off." She smiles and cups his face.

"Are you sure, Livvie?"

She nods as he moves his t-shirt off her. He licks his lips as he looks at her perfect breasts. He slowly kneads them and plays with her nipples. Olivia gasps and moans.

"Can you take your shirt off?" She shyly asks.

He nods and takes his t-shirt off. Damn, I knew he kept in shape, she thought as she touched his chest and six pack. Fitz moves back to kiss her passionately. Both loving the feeling of being skin to skin. After a long while, Fitz pulls away from the kiss and moves back to the side. Even though he was really turned on, he didn't want her to feel pressured into going any further.

"Are you comfortable, baby?"

"I am very comfortable." She says snuggling up to him more.

"Okay, good…"

"Good night, Fitz." She smiles as she yawns and closes her eyes.

"Good night, Livvie." He says kissing her forehead.

He wraps his arms tighter around her and then closes his eyes too. They both have smiles on their faces as they both slowly fall asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

The Unexpected

AN: Ohh my goodness, Olitz are back! That ending was everything! I know they'll have ups and downs but I really hope that they stay together. Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter. It's just a continuation of chapter five. Please forgive any mistakes and let me know what you guys think :)

XXX

Olivia woke up the next morning to find that they had moved into a spooning position. They had both slept half naked. She wanted to giggle as Fitz's right hand was grabbing one of her breasts. Even in his sleep, he seemed a little possessive. She slightly shifted and could suddenly feel his morning erection pressing against her back. She knew that he was taking it slow for her. She noticed that he was being hesitant. She knew that he was very turned on last night but did not further his advances. She was grateful but she was also feeling horny.

She slowly turned around to face him. He looked so cute. His hair was a mess and his mouth was slightly open. She kissed the side of his mouth but he did not wake up. She then had a thought and wondered what he would be saying when he woke up. She moved one hand to his lower half and opened his boxer shorts to touch and stroke him. He slightly jerked but did not wake up. She stroked him a little faster and felt him twitch. She also fondled with his balls and she heard him moan but did not wake up. She stroked him faster and made sure to pay attention to his tip. A couple of seconds later his eyes opened widely as he woke up.

"Fuck!" He groaned.

She giggled at his reaction but continued to stroke him up and down.

"Livvie, what... what are you... fuck, baby." He said.

She slowly moved him onto his back and lowered his boxer shorts further so that she could have better access and momentum. Fitz couldn't help but throw his head back on the pillow as both of his hands grabbed the bed sheets.

'Shit, I think I'm having a dream.' He thought.

"Baby, you... don't... have to." He said moaning.

"I want to, Fitz." She tried to seductively say.

She continued to stroke him faster and faster. She watched as Fitz moved his hips in time with the movement of her strokes. She could see and feel that he was trying not to come. A couple of minutes later...

"Livvieee!" He groaned loudly as he came on his stomach.

Olivia was amazed as she watched him come and say her name over and over. She was soaking wet and was definitely more horny now.

"Damn... baby." He said.

His eyes were still closed as he tried to catch his breath. Olivia chuckled as she used his t-shirt to clean him up. After doing this, she moved to cuddle facing him.

"Good morning." She giggles.

"Good morning, Livvie." He said.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. They stayed silent for a short while.

"Did you sleep well?" He asks.

"Definitely. What about you?"

"Definitely." He repeated.

"It's still kind of early."

"Do... do you want to talk about what just happened?"

"You mean, me trying to wake you up?"

"Yeah... that." He shyly says.

"I wanted to, Fitz."

"I know but I just want you to know that you don't have to do anything that you're uncomfortable with." He sighs.

"It's fine, Fitz, really. You're so sweet and I really appreciate you wanting to take it slow for me." She smiles.

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Have you done that before?"

"Twice. I had a short term boyfriend when I was 18 years old."

"Are you still a... ermm." He nervously asks.

"Yeah I am... That's all I've done..." She says, getting his meaning.

"Do you still talk to him?"

"No, he moved away for college. Plus, it was only a short relationship. I guess we were more friends than the relationship type."

"Okay."

"What about you, mister?" She smirks.

"Me?"

"Yes, you. How many women have you slept with?"

She wants to know but at the same time she doesn't want to know. It's probably a good thing that they talk about previous relationships. Fitz, on the other hand, doesn't know what to think. He didn't want her to get upset or anything.

"Ermm, 3."

"Why do you sound unsure?"

"I'm not, I'm just, I don't know."

"Do you want to talk about something else? Are you uncomfortable?"

"I'm fine, Livvie. I just didn't want to upset you or anything."

"It's okay, Fitz, I get it."

"When do you have to go back home?" He asks, changing the subject.

"I can leave after breakfast, if you're busy."

"No... I want you to stay for as long as you want to." He says as he hugged her tighter.

"Okay... I guess I can leave mid afternoon."

"Okay, baby."

She smiles and moves to kiss him on the lips but he dodges away. Olivia frowns as he chuckled and kissed her forehead instead.

"I wanna go brush my teeth, Livvie."

"Ahh, you're that type of boyfriend."

"What?"

"You know..."

"I care what you think about me, Livvie."

"And I don't care if you have morning breath." She giggles.

He stares at her for a few seconds and then kisses her quickly on the lips.

"I'm gonna go brush my teeth."

Olivia watches him move away and go into the bathroom. She could see the muscles on his back. After a short while, she decides to follow him and brush her teeth too. Just before leaving the bed she remembers that she's half naked. She giggles and puts on his shirt. He's just finished brushing his teeth when she walks in.

"Fancy seeing you here." She smirks.

"You look good in my shirt." He winks.

"I'm gonna brush my teeth too." She blushes.

She quickly does this as he watches her from the side. It all felt very domesticated and felt like they had been doing this for a long while.

"Done." She grins.

He moves to hug her from behind as she intertwined their fingers in front of her stomach. They were silent as they looked at each other through the bathroom mirror.

"We look good together." She shyly says.

"I was gonna say, you look short." He chuckles.

"Fitz!" She says, pretending to be offended.

"Aww, I'm sorry, baby."

He lowers his head to place kisses on the side of her neck. She moans as she watches him in the bathroom mirror. He suddenly turns her around and picks her up to put her on the counter. She quickly wraps her legs around him. Fitz kisses her neck again but then moves to her mouth. They both moan as their tongues intertwine and she pulls at his curls. Fitz was rubbing her thighs and just simply enjoying being wrapped up in each other.

"Do you have a habit of making out with girls in bathrooms?" She asks panting.

"What?"

"The dinner at my house... the bathroom?"

"Ohh, ermm, well..." He chuckles not knowing what to say.

"You are out of control, Mr Grant." She laughed.

"Only for you, Livvie." He quickly says as he kisses her again.

Fitz was getting turned on as the kissing continued. He decided to pull away and slow things down.

"What do you want for breakfast?" He asks.

"Hmm, whatever you have." She smiles.

"Lets go and see."

He helps her down off the counter and they leave the bathroom.

"Wait..." She said.

"What? Are you okay?"

"Can you put a shirt on?"

They both looked each other up and down.

"If you want me to."

She nods slightly. She was distracted by his body. Fitz chuckled as he puts a shirt on. They then walk hand in hand towards his kitchen. Fitz moves to check his fridge. Olivia sees Milo and goes over to him.

"Hey boy, good morning." She says.

"Ditching me for my dog, that's not very nice, Livvie."

"Whatever." She laughs as Milo barks.

"I can quickly make some pancakes."

"Sure, Fitz."

"Here you go." He says after he finished making them.

"Thank you, baby, this is delicious."

"You're welcome, Livvie."

They both had lots of syrup on their pancakes. Fitz had a coffee and Olivia had a hot chocolate to drink. After eating breakfast, the rest of their time together was spent goofing around with each other and Milo and just simply getting to know one another until she needed to leave.

"I guess I should get going." She says.

"Hmm, I guess."

She was still wearing his t-shirt so she needed to get changed. After changing, they slowly moved towards his door, trying to prolong the inevitable. They stood slightly apart and in silence.

"You could sleep over again soon."

"Yeah, I'd like that."

"Come here." He says.

Olivia doesn't move but just stares at him. She was a little sad at the thought of leaving him again.

"Come here." He says again as he moves towards her.

He tightly hugs her as she hugs him back. They slowly move to give each other a goodbye kiss. They didn't know why they were both feeling emotional.

"I'll miss you."

"I miss you already."

"Bye, Fitz."

"Bye, Livvie."

He felt a sense of deja vu from saying goodbye to her the other night. They had only known each other for a short time but he could get used to her being at his apartment everyday. He closed his door and turned around to find Milo staring at him.

"Do you miss her too, buddy? Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

XXX

Olivia eventually made it back home. She was feeling tired but she had assignments to finish off. She was about to head straight to her room when her mom appeared.

"Hey, pumpkin." Her mom greets.

"Hey, mom."

"How was Quinn's?"

"It was fun, mom."

She hardly ever lied to her parents but Fitz was definitely worth it.

"That's good honey. So your father and I talked and we were wondering if you would like to volunteer at both of our jobs?"

"How would that work?"

"Well at the hospital there might be a schedule for you but as for your fathers job, you could probably volunteer whenever you like."

"I guess it would be good to get the experience in both fields."

"Yeah... unless you're interested in another field?"

"No, this is great, mom, thanks."

"You're welcome, honey."

"Well, I should go finish off my assignments."

"Okay, honey. There's food in the fridge and I'll be in the garden if you need me."

"Okay, thanks mom."

She went to her room and sat on her bed. She was interested in business and she would be able to see Fitz more often. Even though they would have to be extra careful. But maybe this could be a good thing.


	7. Chapter 7

The Unexpected

It had been a few days since Olivia and Fitz last saw each other in person. They missed kissing and hugging each other. They would always text, call and FaceTime each other whenever they could. Olivia hadn't told Fitz yet about the volunteering opportunity. She wanted to surprise him when she saw him at the office. She couldn't wait to see him in his work environment. Her father would be back tonight from his business trip so she would probably go to the office with him tomorrow. She was currently in her bedroom finishing off one of her assignments when her phone vibrated. It was Abby, wanting to FaceTime.

"Hey, red."

"Hey, Liv."

"What's up?"

"Nothing, just wondering what you're up to tomorrow?"

"Well, I'm not sure yet but I think I'm gonna start volunteering at either the hospital or at my dads office."

"That's great, Liv. Wait... what about your boyfriend?"

"He doesn't know yet but I know we'll have to be extra careful."

"You could totally get your freak on in his office." Abby laughed.

"Ohh my gosh, Abby!" Olivia laughed too.

"What? I'm just saying."

"Well..."

"Well, what? Spill it Olivia!"

"Well, we talked and he knows about Ryan and he knows that I'm still a virgin."

"And?"

"Nothing, really. I asked him how many women he's slept with and he said 3."

"Hmm, so he's not a man whore."

"Abby!"

"Anyway, what else have you two been up to?"

"Nothing much. I slept over at his apartment the other night, it was nice."

"Just nice?"

"Okay, it was amazing." She giggled.

"Care to expand?" Abby smirked.

"Well, we made out a lot and we both slept half naked..." She blushed.

"Ohh my gosh."

"And in the morning..."

"What?!" Abby said in suspense.

"I woke him up by giving him a hand job." Olivia blushed again.

"Damn, Liv!"

"I know, right." She giggled.

"Was it big?"

"... It was huge." She laughed.

Abby's eyes widened as she collapsed on her bed.

"Does he have any brothers or single guy friends?"

"He's an only child too but he has a lot of guy friends."

"Hmm, maybe we could do a double date in the future?"

"Maybe." She laughs.

"Great."

"Anyway, what are you doing tomorrow? I was gonna ask if you wanna volunteer too."

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind. Plus, I get to meet your boyfriend." She giggles.

"You better be nice to him."

"I'm always nice, Liv."

"So are you in?"

"Count me in."

Olivia's phone started buzzing.

"Abby, Fitz is calling me."

"Okay, tell him I said hello to him and his huge dick." She laughed.

"Ohh my god, Abby. I don't know why I tell you these things." Olivia laughs.

"Cause you love meee!"

"Bye, red."

"Bye, Liv."

Olivia ended the call and immediately answered Fitz's call.

"Hi." She grins.

"Hi, baby."

"Sorry, I was just on the phone to Abby."

"Talking about me?" He smirked.

"Maybeee."

"Good things I hope."

"Definitely. She can't wait to meet you."

"Don't worry, I'll be the best boyfriend."

"You are." She blushes.

"Good."

"She was asking if you'd have any guy friends to set her up with." She giggled.

"Haha, well, I'll have to ask some of the guys. I haven't really been able to hang out with them.

"She was like, maybe we could double date."

"How come she doesn't have a boyfriend?"

"Well, I think there's something going on with her and Stephen but I don't really know anymore."

"Ahh, I see." He chuckled.

"So, my dad gets back from his business trip tonight."

"Yeah, I know. I actually got an email from him saying that he wanted to see me in the morning at work."

"Ohh, do you know about what?"

"Not sure, maybe just about the trip."

"I miss you." She suddenly says.

"I miss you too, Livvie."

"I have a surprise for you tomorrow."

"Really? What is it?"

"Well, it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, mister."

"No clue?"

"Nope, you'll just have to wait and see."

"When can I see you again?" He asks.

"Soon."

"Livvie..."

"How about the day after tomorrow? I could come over for dinner."

"Okay, great. I can't wait to see you again, baby."

"Me too, Fitz."

"What are you doing right now?"

"Just assignments. What about you?"

"Just paper work."

"I can let you go if you're busy."

"No, baby, I don't mind."

She hears Milo bark in the background.

"Does Milo miss me too?"

"Yeah he does. Isn't that right, buddy?" Fitz says in a baby voice.

"You're too cute, Fitz."

"Hmm, why thank you, Livvie."

"Can I ask you a question?" She says.

"Sure, baby."

"Ermm... did you like what I did in the morning?"

"Livvie, of course I did."

"I was just wondering. I mean I know I'm not very experienced..."

"Baby, it was amazing. You don't have to worry about that and I won't pressure you into doing anything."

"I know. I guess it's just you're older and more experienced."

"Livvie, baby, what I feel for you right now is nothing compared to what I felt with them. You have nothing to worry about."

"Okay."

"I'm giving you a virtual hug and kiss right now." He chuckles.

"Thanks, Fitz." She chuckles too.

"I guess I should let you get back to your assignment."

"Yeah..."

"Goodnight, Livvie."

"Goodnight, baby."

She ended the call and continued to work on her assignment until she got tired and eventually went to sleep. She couldn't wait to see Fitz tomorrow.

XXX

The next day at work. Fitz knocked on Mr Popes office door. He was a little nervous as to why it was just him that he wanted to talk to.

"Come in." He heard.

"Fitzgerald, how are you?" He said as they shook hands.

"I'm good, sir. How was the trip?"

"It was good, productive."

"That's good."

"So, I asked you in here to kind of mentor two new volunteers. They won't be here all the time but maybe one day a week."

"Are you sure, sir? I haven't been here that long."

"Ohh, don't worry. They just want to get some experience."

"Okay, sir."

"They'll arrive probably after lunch."

"Okay, I'll meet them then."

"Good, that's all."

"Thank you, sir."

"See you later, Fitzgerald."

Fitz walked out of his office and went back to working in his office. He was surprised and slightly honoured that Mr Pope chose him.

XXX

Olivia and Abby had just entered the building and were in the elevator on their way up to the main offices.

"Are you excited, Liv?"

"Yeah, I can't wait to see Fitz and to actually work."

"Yeah, maybe one day we'll be working for your father.

"Hmm, maybe."

Olivia didn't really spend time at her fathers office so not many people would know her. They exited the elevator and headed to the receptionists desk.

"Hello, we're the volunteers." Abby said.

"Ohh yes, welcome. I'll show you to the office where you'll be working." The receptionist said.

"Thank you." They both said.

They followed her around. They eventually arrived at a door and she knocked.

"Come in." They heard.

"Just go straight in." She said and left them both.

"Ready?"

"Ready." They both giggled.

Abby entered first and Olivia followed. She saw Fitz stand from his desk and look at her surprised. She was surprised too, she didn't think that they would be working together. He looked handsome wearing his suit and tie.

"Surprise." Olivia giggled.

"Livvie." Fitz whispered.

"This is Fitz?" Abby said as she realised.

"Yeah..." Olivia replied.

"Well, damn, Liv, he is fine!"

Fitz and Olivia both blushed.

"You must be Abby." He said as he walked up to shake her hand.

"Nice to finally meet you."

"You too." He smiled.

He moves in front of Olivia, wearing a big grin on his face.

"Hi."

"Hi."

They move to hug each other. Abby watches them from the side.

"You guys are cute."

They all laugh as they move to sit on the couch in his office.

"So, your dad chose me to mentor two new volunteers but he didn't say that it would be you two."

"Really? I actually thought we would just work with him." Olivia says.

"Well, I'm glad he did." He smiles.

"Me too."

"So, not to ruin this couple reunion but what are we supposed to do?" Abby says.

"Abby..."

"It's okay, Livvie. Well, I'll give you guys a tour and a little introduction and information about the company."

"Well, we already know most things."

"It's just a formality, baby."

"Aww, he said baby."

"Abby..." Olivia rolled her eyes.

Fitz laughed. This is gonna be fun and interesting, he thought.

"I can introduce you guys to some employees. We'll probably start small like in the file room and maybe you guys could sit in on some minor meetings."

"Sounds good." Abby said.

"Ermm, Abby, could you give me and Olivia a few minutes?" He shyly asked.

"Sure." She winked and left the room.

As soon as she leaves, Fitz pulls Olivia onto his lap and gives her a long heart stopping kiss. Fitz has Olivia moaning and grinding on him.

"Hi, baby."

"Surprise." She giggles.

"Hmm, I am very surprised."

"We're gonna have to be extra careful though."

"I know, Livvie."

His hands roam around her body as her hands play with his curls. She loved his curls. They hug as Fitz kisses her forehead.

"We should go."

"Yeah..."

They both stand and leave the office. Abby is sitting down on a chair waiting for them. She gives them a smirk.

"Let's get this tour started." He says.

Fitz quickly shows them around. Olivia makes sure not to stand too close to him. Meanwhile, Fitz is trying his hardest not to touch her. Fitz sees Mellie and Amanda and some other employees walking towards them. He inwardly groans as he tries to avoid them as much as possible.

"Hey guys, these are two new volunteers, Abby and Olivia. And these are some employees - Mellie, Amanda, Zach, Lucas and John." Fitz says.

They all greet each other and welcome them. Abby pulls Olivia to the side as Fitz is talking to them.

"Girl, I'm not getting a good vibe from those two women."

"I know, Abby." She sighed.

"They look like they wanna jump your man."

"Fitz would never."

"I know, Liv. I'm just saying, watch out for those two."

"Everything okay?" Fitz asks as he walks to them.

"We're fine." Abby smiles.

"Let's get to work then." He smiled.

After a while of working, Olivia says that she needs to go to the bathroom. Abby smirks as she has been wanting to interrogate Fitz.

"So, Fitz, you really like Olivia?"

"Yeah, I really do."

Fitz knew at some point that Abby would probably ask him questions. He hopes that he passes the test.

"Now, you seem great and all but I just hope that you're not using her because of who her father is."

"I would never, Abby."

"I'm not being a bitch or anything but Olivia is my best friend and I'm just looking out for her."

"Yeah, I get you." He smiles.

"Just a warning, there isn't anything that me and Olivia don't talk about."

"So I've been told." He chuckles.

"So, what's up with Mellie and Amanda?"

"What do you mean?"

"I just got a weird vibe from them."

"Well, Cyrus actually warned me about them using other employees so I avoid them as much as possible."

"Hmm, interesting."

"Have I passed the test?" He chuckles.

"You have... for now." She giggles.

Olivia eventually comes back from the bathroom and continues to work.

"You were gone a while, is everything okay?" Fitz asks.

"Yeah, I just ran into my father and Cyrus."

"Ahh, did they say anything?"

"Nothing much."

They all work for a couple of hours until it was time to leave the office.

"Well, Fitz, it was nice to finally meet you. I guess we'll be seeing each other."

"You too, Abby, see you next week."

"I'll be outside, Liv. Bye, Fitz." She says as she leaves the office.

Just like before, Fitz pulls Olivia onto his lap. They cuddle up and just breathe each other in.

"So, what did you think of Abby?"

"She's definitely something." He chuckles.

"Yeah, she can be crazy."

"Did you like your first day?"

"Yeah it was good. Plus, I got to see you and work with you."

"Best surprise." He grins.

"I should go."

"Gimme a kiss." He pouts.

"Come here." She giggles.

She grabs his face as they shortly make out. She gets off his lap as they stand. He gives her a tight hug.

"I'll see you tomorrow for dinner."

"Yeah, bye, baby."

"Bye, Fitz." She smiles as she leaves his office.


	8. Chapter 8

The Unexpected

Abby and Olivia had just left the office building and were on their way home.

"So, what did you think of Fitz?" Olivia asks.

"Girl, he is so handsome and nice." Abby laughs.

"I know... I really like him." Olivia grins.

"He seems smitten with you too."

"I know, he's just so sweet. I think I'm ready, Abby..."

"Ohh my gosh, are you sure, Liv?" Abby says, getting her meaning.

"Yeah... I think maybe soon."

"Well, you better be prepared, you saw that thing!" Abby chuckles.

"Ohh my gosh, I know right. I probably won't be able to walk afterwards." Olivia blushed.

"I should buy you a walking stick now." She laughs.

"Haha, Abby."

"I want all the details, girl."

"Of course, Abby." She chuckles.

"And be safe." Abby says seriously.

"Yes, mom." She laughs.

"I need to get laid." Abby casually says.

"What's going on with you and Stephen?"

"I have no idea, Liv. We flirt and touch each other all the time but that's as far as it seems to go." She sighs.

"Well, if you really like him then just go for it."

"I don't want to ruin our friendship and especially the group."

"Abby, they'll understand. You should talk to Stephen and make sure that you both know what's going on. Maybe he likes you too."

"Maybe..."

"Then, maybe we could double date." Olivia laughs.

"Good idea, Liv." Abby laughs too.

"I'll see you tomorrow, red."

"Bye, Liv."

XXX

Olivia eventually arrived home and saw her mother in the living room.

"Hey, mom."

"Hey, sweetie. How was your first day at the office?"

"It was good, me and Abby had fun."

"That's good."

"Mom, I was thinking that I could volunteer for a few months and then I can switch to the hospital for a few months as well."

"That's fine, darling."

"Ohh, mom, can I sleep over at Quinn's tomorrow night? We have group work to do."

She didn't like lying to her parents but she really wanted to sleep over at Fitz's apartment after their dinner date.

"That's fine, sweetie."

"Thanks, mom."

She went upstairs to her bedroom and texted Fitz.

'I had fun today, I can't wait to see you tomorrow night.'

'Me too, baby.' He immediately replied.

'I'm gonna eat dinner and do some reading and then sleep early, I'm quite tired.'

'Okay, Livvie, goodnight.'

'Goodnight, Fitz.'

XXX

The next day, Olivia had to go to college and attend her lectures. It was going to be a long day and she couldn't wait until she was with Fitz. After her lectures, she went to the library to do some studying. A few hours later, it was time to leave. It was a good thing that she didn't have to go back home. She brought a small bag to put her overnight things in. She blushed as she realised that she probably wouldn't need any clothes. She arrived at Fitz's apartment and knocked on his door. He quickly opened the apartment door.

"Hi, baby." He grinned.

"Hi..." She smiles back.

He walked up to her and suddenly picked her up and spun her around.

"Eeek, Fitz!" She squeals.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too."

He puts her down and grabs her hand. He notices a small bag near his door.

"Is this yours?"

"Yeah, I was wondering if I could sleep over?" She shyly said.

Fitz looks at her and then grins widely.

"Of course, Livvie."

"Great."

They walked inside of his apartment. Fitz had picked her bag up and set it to the side. Milo ran towards it and started sniffing it.

"Hey, Milo, who's a good boy?" She greets as she strokes his fur.

"Is this okay? I got some Chinese food on the way home." He says, showing her the food.

"It's fine, Fitz."

"I'm sorry, I'm not much of a chef."

"Baby, it's okay. I'm not too bothered." She smiled as she hugged him.

"Lets eat."

They sat down on the dining chairs and ate their food. Fitz was being sweet and kept on feeding her some food. He got some food on her face but he just kissed it off her as she giggled.

"What does your fortune cookie say?" He asks.

She opens and reads it aloud.

"You will have a bright future ahead of you."

"Hmm, I totally agree with that." He smiles.

"What does your fortune cookie say?" She asks as well.

He opens the cookie and reads it.

"A beautiful woman will bring you love and happiness."

Olivia looks at him suspiciously.

"What does it really say?"

"Livvie, it does say that." He chuckles.

He shows it to her as she slightly gasps.

"Well, maybe that's true." She smiles.

"Maybe it is." He winks.

She blushes. This man is something, she thought.

They move in sync as they tidy up their dinner. After that, they moved to the couch and cuddled up together. They loved the feeling of being in each others arms.

"Fitz?"

"Yes, Livvie?"

"Can we talk?"

"Sure."

"I... ermm..." She started.

"You're not breaking up with me are you?" He nervously chuckled.

"No! No, baby." She cupped his face.

"What is it then?"

"I know that we haven't been together for that long but I just wanted to say that I'm ready whenever you're ready."

She was nervous and hoped that he was understanding what she was saying. Fitz stared at her for a few seconds. He pulled her onto his lap and cupped her beautiful face. He was surprised by her admission.

"Livvie, baby, are you sure?"

"I'm sure, Fitz."

"Okay... well, when it happens, it happens. I won't rush, baby."

"Okay." She nods.

They both lean in to kiss each other. Everything seemed to fade away whenever they would kiss. Fitz had never been with a woman who made him lose all thoughts of anything else. Sex with other woman had been good but he knew that he wouldn't have a future with them. He was pleasantly surprised by his fortune cookie. It felt like Olivia would definitely bring him love and happiness. He could actually see a future with her. He was slowly falling in love with this young woman.

"Can I ask what's in the bag?"

"Just some clothes for tomorrow."

"I hope you didn't bring any sleeping clothes." He smirks.

"No... I wanted to wear your shirt again." She blushed.

"Or... maybe we can sleep half naked again." He winks.

"Maybe..." She chuckles.

She was slowly falling in love with this man. She loved being with him.

"So, do your parents think that you're sleeping at Quinn's accommodation again?"

"Yeah, I said that we had group work to do."

"What would they say if they knew that you had a boyfriend?"

"Hmm, well, they'd probably ask a few questions."

"Are you going to tell them?"

"I'll probably tell them soon that I have a boyfriend."

"Hmm, well, Abby kind of interrogated me when we were at the office."

"I knew it!"

"She just basically said that she's looking out for you and that kind of stuff."

"She's crazy but I love her." She chuckles.

"She also asked about Mellie and Amanda."

Olivia slightly looked away and sighed.

"And?"

"Baby, don't worry about other women. I only want you." He kisses her forehead.

"Okay..."

"Plus, I avoid them as much as I can. Cyrus warned me that he's heard rumours about them not being fair and using other employees."

"Wow, really?"

"Yeah, so you have nothing to worry about."

"Please be careful around them, Fitz."

"I promise, Livvie."

They watched some news on TV as they cuddled and chatted on the couch. Milo was to the side of them. He wanted to be included. Olivia and Fitz both thought it was cute. Milo was like their baby. Thinking about this made her wonder.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, Livvie."

"Do you see yourself getting married and having children?" She shyly asks.

Fitz's eyes sparkled as he grinned at her. It seemed as thought they were on the same page in their relationship.

"Yeah, I do... what about you?"

"Yeah, I do too..."

There's a short few minutes of silence as they stare at each other, both grinning as they said 'I do.' It was silly to think that they were talking about this, considering that she was only nearly 20 years old and still in college.

"How many kids do you want?"

"We're talking about this?" She says.

"Well, technically you brought it up, baby." He cheekily says.

"Okay, well, at least two children. I don't want them to be an only child."

"I totally agree with you."

"You do?"

"Two children and then maybe we could have another two more." He smirks.

Olivia blushes and cuddled up to him more as he said 'we.' Milo barked.

"See, even Milo agrees." He says.

"I know I asked you this but I'm still young and I'm not ready for all of that." She sighs.

"Livvie, of course I know that. We're just talking okay..." He smiles.

"Okay..."

"Let's play a game." He says.

"A game?"

"Yeah... truths."

"Okay." She chuckled.

"Hmm, have you ever had a crush on a friend?" He asks.

"Well, there was Ryan and I guess I had a little crush on Stephen when I first met him but that was ages ago."

"Ryan is the ex boyfriend that you told me about?"

"Yeah..."

"Okay, your turn to ask?"

"Have you had or would you ever have a one night stand?"

"Nope. Okay, what are you most scared of?"

"Well, snakes but I guess not being enough, you know."

"Aww, baby, you're enough."

"Okay, what's the worst or stupidest thing that you've ever done?"

"I tried some drugs when I was younger but only once." He answered.

"Fitz!" She gasps.

"What about you?" He chuckles.

"Hmm, I don't know. I'm usually good, so I guess getting drunk."

"Aww, Livvie the angel."

"Fitz, shush." She giggles.

"Okay, you ask now." He says.

"Why didn't you have a girlfriend before?"

"I guess I was always busy with work but I'm glad because then it led me to you."

"Aww, Fitz." She blushed. She seemed to blush a lot whenever she was with him.

"Okay, how long was your relationship with your ex boyfriend?"

"It was only around 5 months or so, I don't even remember. Okay, would you ever have sex in your office?"

Fitz looks at her and wonders whether this is about them.

"With you? ... Yes." He smirks.

"Ohh my gosh." She giggles against him.

"What you asked... Is this a fantasy of yours, Livvie?" He pokes fun at her.

"Well, Abby did suggest that me and you could get our freak on in your office." She laughs aloud.

"Maybe one day, Livvie." Fitz chuckles and blushes, not expecting this.

"Okay... okay, I think that's enough truths for one night." She chuckles.

"You wanna get ready for bed?"

"Sure, baby."

They say goodnight to Milo and move to the bathroom and bedroom to do their nightly routine. After this, they get inside his bed and cuddle up. Fitz is just in his boxer shorts and Olivia is wearing her panties and one of his shirts.

"I really like spending time with you." He says hugging her tightly.

"Me too, Fitz."

Olivia decides to be bold and straddles him. He looks up at her as he massages her thighs. She leans down and kisses him. He groans as his hands move to her ass. She moans as he squeezed her. She moves back and takes his shirt off of her. Fitz is now hard as a rock. As much as he wanted to have sex with her, he wanted their first time to be special.

"Baby, we don't have to do this tonight." He says.

"I know but maybe we could just play around before we go to sleep." She giggles.

"Okay..." He smiled.

They make out for a while until Fitz has enough and moves her onto her back. He spreads her legs as he moves in between them. His erection was hard and she could feel herself becoming more wet. He latches onto her left nipple as he massages the right and grinds against her. Olivia was moaning and pulling his curls. Fitz starts to grind faster and harder against her. It was drying humping at its finest.

"Ohh, Fitz." She moans.

"Shit, baby." He groans.

He didn't know how it got this far but he didn't want to stop now. They gave each other sloppy kisses as they moved. Both were feeling out of this world and they weren't even actually having sex. They were both on the verge of coming as they continued to grind hard and fast against each other. A couple of minutes later...

"Fitz!" She shouted as she came.

"Fuck, Livvieee." He shouted as he came too.

Fitz collapses on top of her and nuzzles her neck as she plays with his curls. His boxers and her panties were both soaked as they could feel their essence dripping.

"Are you okay? I didn't go too far did I?" He asks as he looks at her.

"I'm perfect, you're perfect." She giggles.

"You sure, baby?"

"Yeah, Fitz, it was amazing."

"That was amazing." He grins.

They both chuckle as they move to clean up. Fitz puts on new boxers as Olivia takes her panties off and puts his shirt back on.

"Goodnight, Fitz."

"Goodnight, baby."

Both were grinning as they thought about what had just happened. They moved to a spooning position and eventually fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

The Unexpected

Fitz was the first to wake up in the morning. He slept like a baby. He had never felt so comfortable just sleeping with someone. He moved his head upwards and realised that he was on top of Olivia with his arms wrapped around her and their legs intertwined. He moved his body downwards to try and get off her. That was the wrong move as he had forgotten that she only had his shirt on and didn't sleep with her panties on. He groaned as he was perched above her center. His morning erection was now even harder.

He thought about the other morning when she had woke him up by touching him. He wondered if he should wake her up like that too. Although, he didn't want her to be uncomfortable or freak out when she woke up. He noticed that she seemed to be the one always initiating things between them so he decided to take a chance. He moved further down and spread her legs wide open. She did not seem to wake up. His shirt on her was just below her breasts. He leaned down and groaned as he inhaled her sent.

This woman makes me crazy, he thought. He leaned down and gave her center a few kisses. He then opened her more and licked her insides. She moaned and tried to close her legs. He chuckled but she did not wake up. He decided to just go for it as he licked and sucked her harder. He could taste and smell her juices. He was loving her taste and smell. She moaned and gasped loudly as she propped her head up and woke up very confused.

"Fitz?"

He stopped and propped himself up onto his hands.

"Yes, Livvie?" He smirked.

"What are you doing?"

"Ohh, just nothing..."

She could tell that he was lying and for some reason she woke up with her center feeling wet. Fitz leaned down and went back to work on her. It was then she realised what he was up to.

"Ohh my god!"

She threw her head back as she grabbed the sheets with both of her hands. He continued with his task and ignored her.

"Ohh, fuck, Fitz..." She moans.

Fitz continued to lick her faster and harder. Olivia was gasping and moaning. Both of her hands gripped his curls as she moved her hips against his face.

"Fitz! Shiiit!" She said as she came.

Fitz was loving the sounds that she made. He couldn't wait until they would finally have sex. He continued to licked her through her orgasm as he drank her juices. He eventually moved to the side as he watched her pant for air with her eyes closed.

"Good morning, baby." He said after a while.

"Good morning, Fitz." She blushed.

They kissed each other. Both cupping the others face. Olivia moaned as she tasted herself on his lips. She knew that he was a good kisser, but his tongue was definitely something else. She couldn't believe that he had literally just eaten her out. She blushed at the thought.

"I thought I'd return the favour from the other morning."

"Thank you..." She shyly replied.

"I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No, it felt amazing, baby."

"Good..." He smiles.

She moved to cuddle him and immediately felt his erection poking against her.

"What about you, Fitz?"

"What do you mean?"

She moved one of her hands lower and squeezed him through his boxer shorts. They felt slightly wet as she heard him quietly groan. She wanted to return the favour by stroking and sucking him off till he was screaming.

"I'm fine, Livvie. I can take care of myself."

"Are you sure, baby?"

"Don't worry, that one was just for you, Livvie."

"Okay." She giggled.

"I hate to say this but we should get up. I have work and you have college."

"Ugh, I know..."

They cuddled for a few more minutes before they decided to get up.

"We can have toast and cereal for breakfast."

"Okay, can I have hot chocolate to drink?"

"Sure, baby." He smiles.

They chatted as they ate their breakfast. After that, they freshened up, brushed their teeth and got changed.

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too."

"We could meet up at the park again?"

"Yeah, we can walk Milo again."

"Okay, great."

They walked to the door as they gave each other hugs and kisses.

"Bye, Milo. Bye, Fitz." She smiles as she headed out the door.

"Bye, Livvie." He chuckles as he closed his apartment door.

He had some time before work so he decided to tidy up the kitchen and his bedroom. As he moved the duvet he saw Olivia's panties from last night. He gulped as he stared at them. He picked it up and put them in his dirty laundry basket. He didn't know if she forgot about it or whether she left it behind on purpose. Either way, he would definitely not be able to concentrate at work. He had to quickly pleasure himself before he eventually left for work.

XXX

A few days later, Fitz and Olivia met up at the park. They walked Milo as they chatted. Luckily they didn't see Cyrus again like last time. Unfortunately, she had to go home so she couldn't stay at his apartment afterwards. Like always, they texted and FaceTimed each other. Before they knew it, a week had passed. She would be volunteering at the office again and she couldn't wait to see Fitz. She missed him so much. She called Abby so that they could go to the office together.

"Abby, are you ready?"

"Liv, I can't go, I'm not feeling very well. Go without me, I probably won't go to college tomorrow either." Abby sniffles.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine in a few days."

"Okay, get well soon, Abby."

"Thanks, Liv, bye." She coughs.

She ended the call and left her house to go to her fathers office.

XXX

Just like before she said to the receptionist that she was here to volunteer but she didn't need to be shown the office as she already knew where it was. She knocked on his office door.

"Come in." She heard him say.

She walked in with a smile on her face. Fitz was sitting at his desk as he was grinning at her.

"Hi, Fitz."

"Hi, Livvie."

She moved towards him. He motioned for her to sit on his lap.

"Fitz, we have to be very careful." She sighs.

"I know, baby but just for a few minutes. I haven't held you in a week." He pouts.

"Okay..."

She moved and sat on his lap. He leaned back on the chair as he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. She moved her head to nuzzle his neck. They both sighed as they breathed each other in.

"I missed you so much, baby."

"I missed you too, Fitz."

They knew that they were being careless but they didn't care at the moment. They just missed each other deeply. They gave each other quick kisses before Olivia moved out of his lap and sat on the couch. They needed to put some distance between them.

"Where's Abby?"

"She's sick."

"Ahh, tell her I said get well soon."

"Yeah I will... So what's on the agenda for today?"

"Well, you can help me by reading some business proposals. I'll read some too and then later on we can sort and copy some files."

"Yeah, sure."

They worked side by side for a few hours. It was hard for both of them because all they wanted to do was to make out with each other. After a while, they decided to take a very much needed break.

"You read pretty quickly." He says.

"Yeah, I guess it has its perks."

"So... I was wondering if you could spend the weekend with me?" He nervously asks.

"I'd love too. I'll just make some excuse up."

"My friend has a lake house and he said that I could use it whenever."

"Is this our first couple getaway?" She squealed.

"Yeah, I think it would do us some good." He smiles.

"I'm excited now." She grins.

"By the way, you... ermm... left your panties in my apartment." He shyly says.

"Ohh my gosh, really?" Her eyes opened wide as she giggles.

"Yeah..." He laughs too.

"What did you do?"

"Well, I stared at it and then I put it in my dirty laundry basket."

"You stared at it?" She giggled again.

"I didn't expect to see it, okay." He chuckled.

"I'll get it when I come over again... or you can keep it, if you want?" She smirks.

"Hmm, maybe I will." He smirks back.

They both laugh as Fitz's desk phone rings. He moves to answer it.

"Hello? Yes... okay... yes, I'll be right there."

"Everything okay?" She asks.

"Another colleague needs me. I have to go to their office. Will you be okay?"

"Yeah, of course."

"If you want to work, you can go to the file room. I'm sure someone will be there to help you."

"Okay..."

"I'll meet you there as soon as I can."

"I'll be fine, Fitz."

"Okay, see you in a bit."

He moves to hug her and kiss her forehead before he's out the door. Olivia decides to relax in his office for a bit longer before she heads to the file room.

"Hello, I was told I could help with some filing and copying."

"Yeah, you're Olivia right? I'm Zach." He says as they shake hands.

He was a tall guy but not as tall as Fitz. He was alright looking with blonde hair and blue eyes. He seemed to be a nice guy.

"Ohh, yeah, we met last week."

"Let me show you what you can do."

"Thanks."

"How's working with Mr Grant?" He ask.

"It's good." She replies trying not to smile too much.

"You can come work with me too, if you want. I could always use some help."

"Yeah, maybe."

"I'll be next door if you need any help or if you finish."

"Thanks, Zach." She said as he left.

She had been working for about 10 minutes when the door opened. She thought it was Fitz but it was only Mellie.

"Hello."

"Hello."

"I see Fitzgerald has you working in here."

"Yeah, he had to go help another colleague."

"How's volunteering for him?"

"It's great."

They were silent for a short while.

"Just so you know, Fitzgerald doesn't do volunteers."

"Excuse me?!"

"I'm just saying, in case you have your hopes up of gaining a job here or whatever."

Olivia was shocked. They barely knew each other and here she was basically being a bitch.

"What gives you the right to say that to me?"

"Well, I work here and you don't." Mellie simply said.

"And?!"

"I'm just saying, that I'm basically the queen of this floor."

Olivia was this close to slapping her face when they heard the file room door open.

"Mr Pope." Mellie greets happily.

"Afternoon, ladies." He smiles.

She turns to see her father. She then turns back to face Mellie.

"Hey, daddy." She grinned at Mellie.

"Hey, pumpkin. How's volunteering?" Her father says as he puts his arm around her shoulder.

"Ohh, it's fun, daddy."

"That's great, pumpkin."

Her father moved to take a file and said goodbye as he left the room. Olivia wished that she could have taken a picture of Mellie's face. Her eyes were wide and her mouth hung open as she stood staring.

'Checkmate!' Olivia thought.

"You know, you should be very careful about the things you say. You might just end up working for me one day. Goodbye, Mellie." She simply said as she left the file room to return to Fitz's office. She was still pissed off but at least she had the last say.


	10. Chapter 10

The Unexpected

She entered Fitz's office and she sat down on the couch for about 10 seconds before she got up and started pacing around his office. Who did Mellie think she was? She hoped that Amanda wouldn't be like this too. She wouldn't know how to deal with two bitches at the same time. She kind of wished that she did slap Mellie's face silly. She definitely needed to tell Abby about this but she wondered if she should tell Fitz about what happened.

"There you are. I went to the file room but you weren't there." Fitz said as he entered the room.

She didn't answer him as she continued to pace around his office.

"Liv?" Fitz asks concerned.

"I was working in the file room for about 15 minutes."

"What happened?"

She eventually stopped pacing and sat down on the couch. She motioned for him to sit down with her.

"Mellie happened."

"What did she say?"

"Well, she basically said that you don't sleep with volunteers and that she rules this place..." She sighed.

"What?! How dare she?!"

Fitz was getting riled up and almost started pacing as well. Fortunately, Olivia grabbed his hand and made him sit back down.

"I was this close to slapping her face."

"Why didn't you?" He quietly chuckled.

"Well, my father walked in the room."

"What happened after that?"

"I looked her in the eyes and said 'hey, daddy', you should have seen her face. She looked like she had seen a ghost or something."

"Haha, well I hope she knows now not to mess with you."

"She better or else I'll say something to my father."

"Livvie, I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you. Do you want me to say anything to her?"

He moved closer to her on the couch as they cuddled up for a short while.

"No, it's okay, Fitz. At least she knows who I am now. I just hope that Amanda doesn't start anything."

"I think Amanda tends to just sleep with people instead of starting shit up."

"Well, she better not sleep with you..."

"Livvie, of course not."

"I'm just kidding, baby."

"Do you want to leave the office early today?"

"Can I stay here with you for a bit longer but not do any work?"

"Of course, baby."

"So, do I need to bring anything for this weekend?"

"Minimal clothing is what I suggest." He smirks.

"Ohh my gosh, Fitz." She giggled.

"Bring a swimsuit... or don't."

"How about I bring a really skimpy swimsuit?" She flirts.

"Deal!" He grinned.

"Are you bringing Milo?"

"I'll have someone look after him. I just want it to be you and me this weekend." He said as he kissed her forehead.

"Okay." She smiles.

Fitz moved to his desk and went back to work. They would chat and Fitz would often ask her about her opinion. Olivia just wanted to be in the same space as him so she was just happy to sit on the couch. She messaged Abby and told her about what had happened. She also messaged her mother that she had forgotten that she had a field trip to go to this weekend. Her parents usually didn't ask her questions because she was a good daughter. After a while, she got hungry so she decided to call it a day and go home.

"I should go, Fitz."

"I'll see you this weekend, okay."

"I can't wait for our little getaway."

She moved to his desk and gave him a quick kiss goodbye.

"Me too. Bye, Livvie."

"Bye, baby."

XXX

Finally, the weekend had arrived. Olivia had been so excited that she had packed her things three times. She decided not to bring as many clothes because she probably won't need it. She also brought a skimpy white bikini and a similar red one. She couldn't wait until Fitz saw them. She wondered if they would finally have sex but even if they didn't, she was sure that they would have fun at the lake house.

Meanwhile, Fitz wanted everything to be perfect. This would be their first ever getaway. He decided to bring candles and flower petals to decorate the bedroom. He wanted their first night to be memorable, even if they didn't have sex. When he was shopping for stuff, he saw a beautiful heart necklace and he decided to buy it and give it to her when they were at lake house.

"Hi." She said as she arrived at his apartment.

"Hi, are you ready?"

They greeted each other with a big smooch on the lips as she giggled.

"Yeah!" She grinned.

"Great, let's get the stuff in the car."

They entered the car and Fitz eventually started driving. Olivia didn't want to be the clingy girlfriend who held hands with her boyfriend as he drove, but she thought that it would be cute. She was about to ask him when he suddenly grabbed her hand and kissed it. He smiled at her and then placed their hands on her thigh as he continued to drive. The drive was about 3 hours and it was filled with chatting and laughter. They also listened and sang to the music. Eventually, they arrived at the lake house. It was a small but beautiful house near the lake. The lake was big and shiny in the sunlight.

"This place looks amazing, Fitz."

"Yeah, it's nice out here."

They unloaded their things and entered the house. It had that cosy feeling and that forest and wood smell. The place was tidy and the furniture looked almost new.

"Can we put the fireplace on?" She asks.

"Sure, I was just about to do that actually."

They sat on the couch that was closest to the fireplace. They cuddled up just looking at the fire.

"Is there many people around?"

"Hmm, probably not too many."

"What do you wanna do first?"

"Can we make out?" He smirks.

She giggles as she straddles him and quickly connects their lips. It's like they could just live off kissing each other. After a long while, they pull away panting for air.

"I have a gift for you." He says.

"Fitz... you didn't have to."

"It's just something small."

"Okay..."

He moves to get it from his bag. It's in a little wrapped box. He sits back down on the couch as he opens the box.

"Wow, Fitz. It's so pretty."

"Do you like it?" He nervously asks.

"Of course, thank you, baby."

She gives him a quick peck as he takes the necklace out of the box. He motions for her to turn around as he puts it around her neck. When it's secure, he gives her neck a few kisses.

"It looks perfect on you." He smiles.

"Thank you, it's so beautiful." She said as she turned back around.

"You're welcome, baby."

"I feel bad now that I haven't gotten you anything."

"Livvie, you being here with me is a perfect gift."

"You're too sweet, Fitz."

"Shall we eat?"

"Yeah..."

They ate some food as they chatted in front of the fireplace.

"So, what can we do around here?"

"Well, there's a variety of water sports activities available and my friend has a hot tub or maybe we could just explore the place."

"Oo, a hot tub." She grins.

"You wanna go in?" He winks.

"Can we walk around the area for a little bit and then go inside the hot tub?"

"Of course, whatever you want, baby."

They walked hand in hand around the lake. There wasn't many people around. The weather and the atmosphere was really good. It also felt amazing just being out in the open with each other.

"Can you swim in the lake?"

"Yeah, it's safe."

"Maybe we can take a swim tomorrow."

"Sure." He smirks.

"But for now I wanna go back and jump in the hot tub."

"Sure, Livvie." He laughed.

They headed back to the house. Olivia got changed in the bathroom. She decided to wear the white bikini. She couldn't wait for Fitz to see. In the bedroom, Fitz had gotten changed into light blue swim shorts. She opened the bathroom door as Fitz turned around. She saw his mouth open and she heard him gulp loudly.

"You like?" She spun around.

"... Yeah..." He said staring.

She giggles and walks out of the room to go to the hot tub. Fitz stood there staring as she left. He eventually realised that she had gone and ran after her. He found her in the hot tub with her eyes closed. He quickly jumped in. The warm water and the bubbles felt so soothing. He stared at her but she didn't seem to notice him.

"Livvie?"

"Hmm, yes, Fitz?" She says with her eyes still closed.

Fitz had enough. He picked her up and placed her onto his lap. She squealed as she wrapped her hands around his curls.

"What are you doing woman?"

"Me? ... Nothing." She giggled.

"You look so hot, baby, damn."

They both laughed and then started kissing. Fitz hand was on her ass as she grinds against him.

"I have a red one too."

"Did you bring it?"

"Yeah..." She smirks.

"Good... you can wear it tomorrow."

"That's the plan."

"Are you having fun?"

"Of course, Fitz."

They stayed in the hot tub just chatting and relaxing before they returned inside. They got changed and ate some food and just relaxed.

"Stay here." He says.

"Ermm, okay."

Fitz returns after 5 minutes or so.

"Come here, I have a surprise."

"Fitz, not another one. You didn't have to."

"It's nothing special."

He led her to the bedroom. She gasps as she sees what he's done. Flower petals and candles are lit all around the bedroom. It all looked so beautiful and romantic.

"Fitz?!"

He was behind her as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Do you like?"

"It's wonderful, Fitz."

"I just thought it would be nice since it's our first getaway."

"It's a great idea."

"Let's get ready for bed."

They quickly got changed and went on with their nightly routines before moving to cuddle facing each other on the bed.

"We don't have to do anything tonight."

"Fitz... I want to. Unless you're not ready?"

"Are you sure, Livvie?"

"I'm sure." She smiled.

He was so nervous. He hadn't been with a virgin before and he wanted to make everything perfect for her. Slowly, they started kissing and taking off their clothes.

"Let me taste you again." He said as she blushes.

He moved in between her legs and spread them as he dives right in. His tongue was on a mission. He was eating her out like a mad man. She was soaking wet and was practically screaming as she grabbed his curls.

"Fitz!" She shouted as he eventually made her come twice.

"Are you okay? Do you want me to stop?"

"I still want you..."

He grinned as he quickly grabbed a condom from his bag.

"Someone was prepared." She smirked.

"I... ermm..."

"Relax, Fitz." She chuckled.

He laughed too and moved to straddle her body. She watched him as he stroked himself a few times before he wrapped his thick erection with the condom. Damn, that looked so hot, she thought. He propped himself above her as he kissed her. He took his dick in his hand and slowly pushed himself into her. He felt so big inside of her. He watched her face as her expressions changed and her legs moved tightly around him.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm great." She slightly gasps.

He kissed her again as one hand played with her breast. Everything was just so sensitive. He slowly pulls out and pushes back in. She moaned and closed her eyes as his pace started to get faster and harder. She looked so beautiful underneath him. She was so tight around his dick that he couldn't stop himself from moaning and groaning loudly.

"You're so tight, baby."

"Fitz..." She moans.

"Shit!"

"Don't stop!"

He moves thrusting faster as they continued to kiss. Everything felt so good. All you can hear is moaning and groaning as well as the sound of him moving in and out of her. He moved one hand to play with her clit. The bed was starting to squeak. Hours seem to pass until...

"Fuck!"

"Ohh, shit!"

"Fitzzz, fuuck!" She shouted coming.

"Livvieee." He grunted as he came inside the condom.

He continues to softly thrust into her until he collapses on top of her as he placed kisses on her neck. They're both panting as Olivia strokes his sweaty back. Who knew that sex could be this amazing, he thought. They stay like this for a short while until Fitz pulls out.

"You okay, baby?" He asks for the hundredth time.

"I'm perfect, Fitz." She sleepily smiles.

"I didn't hurt you did I?"

"You were amazing, Fitz."

They had finally done it, she wasn't a virgin anymore. They quickly clean up and blew out the candles as they returned to the bed naked. They gave each other pecks as they said goodnight.

"Goodnight, Fitz."

"Goodnight, baby."

Fitz stayed awake for a little while just simply watching and listening to her breathe.

"I'm falling in love with you." He softly said.

He smiled as she didn't move or say anything. He shortly fell asleep afterwards.


	11. Chapter 11

The Unexpected

Olivia was the first to wake up in the morning. Her body was wonderfully sore. She wasn't sure if they would have sex again this weekend but she was wondering if she might end up taking Abby on her offer of buying her a walking stick. The way he moved in and out of her and they way he made her feel was just out of this world. She slowly turned around to see the man who was responsible for it all. He always looked so cute and handsome while sleeping.

"Hmm, Livvie..." He murmurs.

She looked at him but he was surprisingly still asleep. Was he dreaming about her, she wondered.

"Baby, fuck..."

She quietly giggled. Ohh my gosh, was he having a sex dream, she thought. She was starting to get turned on.

"Shit, Livvie..."

She had never heard him talk in his sleep before. She sat up on the bed and leaned against the headboard as she played with his curls. Fitz moved slightly as he now hugged her legs. It was about 10 minutes before he eventually woke up.

"Hi, sleepy head."

"Good morning, baby."

He woke up confused until he realised that she was sat up. It was then he noticed her naked body. He slowly reached up and started playing with one of her nipples. She closed her eyes and moaned, they were still so sensitive. Fitz grinned as he continued to play with them.

"Fitz?"

"Yes, baby?"

He stopped playing with them as she moved back inside the covers to cuddle with him. He was so warm as he kissed her forehead and tightly hugged her body.

"What were you dreaming about?"

"Huh, what?"

"You were talking in your sleep."

"Really?"

"Yeah." She chuckles.

"What was I saying?"

"Something like - hmm... baby... Livvie... fuck, shit." She giggled.

Fitz eyes went wide. He didn't realise that he talked in his sleep.

"Wow, ermm, well that's weird." He nervously chuckled.

"Were you dreaming about me?"

"It sounds like it."

"Were you having a sexual dream, Fitz?"

He suddenly remembers it now. She was on her knees as he thrusted his dick inside of her hot mouth. His morning erection now growing harder.

"Ermm, I guess..."

"What was happening?"

"Do you really wanna know?"

"Yes."

"Okay, well you were ermm, on your knees as you ermm... gave me a blow job."

Olivia's eyes went wide as she became more turned on at the thought of pleasing him.

"Damn, I bet that was hot."

"It definitely was." They both chuckled.

"Maybe one day." She winked.

"Maybe." He gulped at the thought.

There was a long silence as they simply continued to snuggle in bed.

"Olivia, should we talk about what happened last night?"

"If you really want to."

"I mean, if you have any questions or anything that made you uncomfortable?"

"Fitz, baby, it was so amazing. I wouldn't have changed anything. You don't have to worry."

"Okay, good. I just wanted to make sure."

"If it's anyone that's worrying, then it should be me." She quietly said that he hardly heard.

"What do you mean?"

"Was it good for you? I mean, I know you've slept with 3 other women." She shyly said.

"Olivia... it was amazing for me too. I honestly have never felt anything better than when I was with you." He said cupping her face.

"Okay..."

"Never doubt yourself or our relationship, okay?"

"Yeah, okay." She smiles.

"Good." He smiles too.

They eventually got up and went about their morning routines. They made their way to the kitchen as they cooked and ate breakfast together.

"So, what shall we do today?"

"Well, we can go swimming in the lake and then maybe later on, we can take a nice bike ride."

"Sounds good."

They just relaxed around the house until they eventually got changed into swim wear. Olivia wore her red bikini as Fitz wore red swim shorts.

"Damn, baby." He said mesmerised.

"It's just the same as the white one." She blushed.

"Still hot, baby."

"We match."

She said looking at his red swim shorts. She also noticed that he was starting to get turned on.

"Yeah." He grins.

She walked up to him as they hugged each other. She then smirked as she had an idea. She pulled away and knelt down in front of him.

"Olivia, what... what are you doing?"

She didn't answer as she pulls his swim shorts down. His erection immediately appeared. She stared at it before wrapping her hand around it and slowly stroking it.

"Hmm, baby you don't have to."

"Let me make you feel good, baby."

He didn't have the chance to reply before she took him in her mouth and started a rhythm.

"Ohh, shit." He moaned. This is so much better than the dream, he thought.

She started to suck him off faster as she cupped his balls. They were making eye contact as he groaned. Fitz was on the verge of coming.

"Fuck, baby!"

She grabbed his hips and signaled for him to move. Slowly, he thrusted into her mouth. After a while, his thrusts started to get faster and harder.

"Livvieee, ohh fuck!"

He groaned loudly as he came inside of her mouth. She moaned too as she felt his hot seed. His eyes were closed as he threw his head backwards. She swallowed his come as he continued to softly thrust into her mouth. He eventually pulls out of her mouth as they grinned at each other.

"Damn, Livvie."

"Did you like it?" She asks.

He pulled his swim shorts back on as he pulled her up from the floor. He grabbed her face and kissed her like there was no tomorrow.

"It was fucking amazing, baby."

"Good." She giggles.

"Lets go swimming." He chuckled.

"Lets go." She said as she pulled him by the hand.

They left the house and dived off one of the decks. It was a bright and sunny day and the lake was surprisingly not that cold. Fitz swam to her and wrapped her legs around him.

"The water is warm." She says.

"Hmm, yeah."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her forehead against his as he hugged her.

"I really like you, Fitz. I'm glad that you were my first."

"I really like you too. I'm lucky that you chose me to be your first."

"Do you wanna make out and make other people uncomfortable with our PDA?" She giggles.

"Hmm, I always wanna make out with you, Livvie."

They grinned as their lips connected and their tongues duelled. They loved kissing each other. They made out for a long while before they came up for air.

"Do you want to race?"

"Sure."

"Just a warning, I'm a very good swimmer." She boasts.

"Well, so am I, Livvie." He smirks.

They raced each other and eventually Olivia won. This turned into a splash fight as Fitz wanted to be the winner. But he was already a winner though, because he had her.

"Are you ready to go back in?"

"Sure." She smiles.

They returned back to the house and got changed. They relaxed as they ate some food and chatted.

"Are you ready for that bike ride?"

"Yeah, it's been a while since I've been on a bike."

They walked to where you could rent bikes and helmets and rented two of each.

"Safety first." He chuckled as he placed the helmet on her.

"You better wear one too, mister."

"Of course, baby."

Olivia took some pictures on her phone. They both had helmets and goofy smiling faces on. They biked around the lake before they went off to one of the bike trails. The path was filled with beautiful scenery. They eventually arrived at the end of the trail. There were picnic benches and a beautiful view of the lake.

"Wow, this view is..."

"I know, it's so nice out here."

"I wanna take some pictures."

"Sure, baby."

He chuckled at her taking pictures of the view and of them. She had been quite the photographer the whole weekend. After taking a load of pictures, they sat on one of the picnic benches.

"So, how long will you continue to volunteer at the office?"

"Well, I said to my mom that I'd do it for a few months and then switch to the hospital."

"Okay, well, you know that I'll miss having you there with me."

"I know, me too, baby."

She laid her head on his shoulder as they sat there in silence just looking at the view in front of them.

"Fitz?"

"Yes, Livvie?"

"Ermm, how many condoms did you bring?"

"What, why?"

"Well, ermm, I was wondering if I should go on some kind of birth control."

He looked surprised and pulled her onto his lap and cupped her face. There was no one around so it was okay to do whatever they wanted.

"Livvie... are you sure? You don't have to. I mean, I guess it's good to be extra safe but won't your parents ask?"

"I'll tell them in a few days that I have a boyfriend."

"A boyfriend that you're already having sex with?" He states.

"Fitz..."

"It's your choice, Livvie but I'm fine with just using condoms." He says as he hugged her.

"Have you ever not used them?"

"No, never."

"Do you want to though?"

"Baby, do you not like using them?"

"No, it's not that..."

"Livvie, you can tell me anything."

"I want to... to feel all of you." She shyly said.

He stared at her in surprise but then he smiled at her.

"Okay..."

"Okay?"

"If that's what you want, Livvie."

"Okay." She smiled.

They went back on the bike trail before it got dark and returned their bikes and helmets. They walked happily hand in hand back to the house. They had some dinner by the fire place and just continued to enjoy their last night at the lake house. They tidied the place up before getting on with their nightly routines.

"Lets go to bed." He says.

They laid down on the bed but Fitz rolled over in between her legs and placed his head onto her stomach. He hugged her body as she smiled and played with his beautiful curls.

"I'm gonna miss this." She says.

"Me too, baby."

He moved his shirt on her upwards and started placing kisses on her stomach. Fitz was already just in his boxers. He tugged on her panties and looked up at her as she nodded. He grinned as they both quickly took their clothes off and Fitz grabbed a condom. She puts it on him as he placed kisses on her neck.

"Hmm, Fitz."

"It's gonna be much harder than last night, baby."

"I can take it." She smirks.

There was no need for foreplay as they were both ready and eager. He quickly entered her as she gasped aloud and clung to him tightly. She was so tight.

"You okay, baby?"

"Yeah, just move, baby, I can take it."

He started to quickly thrust in and out of her. It was definitely much harder and faster than last night. They were moaning and groaning loudly.

"Fitz, ohh my god."

"Fuck, baby, that's it."

He nuzzled her neck as they both placed kisses on each others neck. She hoped that she wouldn't have a big hickey by the end of the weekend. His strokes got even faster as she held onto his curls.

"Don't stop!"

"Never, baby." He groaned.

"Fuck, Fitz!"

"Shit, Livvie!"

They eventually both came ferociously. Both panting for much needed air. He was still inside of her as they pecked each others lips.

"Damn, Fitz." She giggled.

"Haha, damn is right, baby."

"You and your penis are definitely something else." She flirts.

"Why, thank you, Livvie." He laughed.

He eventually pulled out of her and they both cleaned up and returned back to the bed. They decided to sleep naked again. They loved the feeling of skin on skin contact.

"Goodnight, baby."

"Goodnight, Livvie."

XXX

They left the lake house pretty early the next morning. He chuckled as Olivia kept on dozing off. He definitely tired her out. They eventually made it back as he parked his car a few streets away from her house. Her parents would probably be at work but just in case anyone else saw them.

"I had a wonderful time."

"Me too, baby."

"Maybe we could go back every now and again?"

"Yeah that would be a great idea."

"And maybe we can bring Milo the next time."

"If you want to, baby."

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you more."

They leaned closer to one another as their lips met. It was a slow and passionate kiss. They slowly pulled away as Fitz kissed her forehead.

"I'll see you at the office."

"Of course, baby."

"Bye, Fitz."

"Bye, Livvie."

She exited the car as he sadly watched her walk away. He wished that he could have dropped her off in front of her house. He didn't want to have to hide their relationship from everyone. Maybe we should tell her parents soon, he wondered.


	12. Chapter 12

The Unexpected

AN: So what do people think of the show ending after season 7? I wonder how many episodes they'll have. It's going to be weird now that Fitz won't be POTUS. I just really want Olitz to have a happy ending. Anyway, hope you guys like this chapter. Let me know what you guys think :)

XXX

Olivia was just so tired that she napped through the whole morning. She eventually woke up in the afternoon with missed texts and calls from Fitz and Abby. She decided to call Fitz and texted Abby to FaceTime later.

"Hi, baby." Fitz answered.

"Hi." She smiled.

"Nice nap?"

"How did you know?"

"Well, I could tell that you were pretty tired in the car." He chuckles.

"I blame you."

"Me?!"

"Yes, you were the one who woke me up early."

"Well, next time I won't wake you up and I'll just leave you there."

They both laughed and thought about their weekend together.

"Where are you?" She asks.

"I'm at the office."

"Ohh, am I interrupting?"

"No, Livvie, it's okay."

"Has Mellie said anything, since last week?"

"Hmm, not that I know of."

"What about Amanda?"

"I don't know, I barely see either of them." He chuckles.

"Okay, I was just wondering."

"I think Mellie has learned her lesson." He chuckles again but yawned as well.

"Are you tired?"

"A little bit. I'll just sleep early tonight."

"I just wanted to say again, thank you for this weekend. I really had an amazing time."

"Livvie, you don't need to thank me. I had an amazing time too."

"I was thinking..."

"What?"

"Maybe we should tell my parents this weekend."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean, if you're up for it?"

"Of course, Livvie. I was actually thinking the same thing earlier."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"It was when I dropped you off this morning and I was just reminded of the downside to being a secret."

"I'm sorry, Fitz."

"Hey, it's okay, I wasn't blaming you, baby."

"I think we should do dinner this weekend and tell them."

"I think that's a good idea."

"Okay, I'll let them know that I have a boyfriend and that I want them to meet him this weekend for dinner."

"If you're okay with it, Livvie."

"I'm ready and I'm ready to deal with any consequences."

"Me too."

"I think we just have to show them that we're serious about each other."

"I agree. Don't worry, I'm sure it will all work out."

"I miss you."

"I miss you more."

"I should let you get back to work."

"Okay..."

"Bye, Fitz."

"Bye, Livvie."

She ended the call as she sighed and now dreaded the thought of the dinner. She hoped that Fitz was right and that her parents would be understanding of their relationship. She decided to FaceTime Abby.

"Hey, Abby."

"Liv, where you been?"

"Ermm... I went somewhere this weekend."

"Oo, where and did you go with Fitz?"

"Yeah, we went to his friends lake house."

"That sounds romantic."

"Best weekend ever." She grinned.

"Really?" Abby curiously asked.

"It was great, I'll show you some pictures when I see you."

"Did anything happen?" She asked practically dying to know.

"Maybe..." Olivia chuckles.

"Olivia?!"

"He got me a necklace."

"Aww and?"

Olivia quickly told her about the activities and the beautiful scenery.

"Sounds like fun. What else did you guys do?"

"... Well, I gave him a blow job and we had sex twice."

"Woo, damn, Olivia!"

Abby was practically jumping up and down as Olivia laughed.

"I might need to ask for that walking stick."

"Really?!" Abby gasped.

"Yeah..."

"Damn, that good..."

"It was amazing!"

"You're making me jealous." She laughed.

"He made it so romantic as well."

"You guys are cute."

"We've got a plan to tell my parents, this weekend for dinner."

"Are you guys sure?"

"Yeah, we're getting pretty serious. I can see a future with him."

"What does Fitz say?"

"He says that he's ready too."

"Well, goodluck."

"Thanks... Abby, I think I'm falling in love with him."

"Wow, that's... wow."

"I know, gosh."

"I'm sure he is too, I mean, I've seen the way he looks at you."

"Yeah, he's just perfect."

They continued to talk about their week and about upcoming assignments.

"Are you coming to the office?"

"Yeah, I'll meet you there."

"Alright, I'll see you at college and the office, bye, red."

"Yeah, bye, Liv."

Later on that day, her parents came home from work and they were having a family dinner. Olivia decided that she should tell them about her plans.

"Mom, dad..."

"Yes?" Elijah said.

"I just wanted to tell you guys that I have a boyfriend."

Both her parents looked at her surprised.

"Pumpkin, is it serious?" Maya asked.

"Yeah, we really like each other."

"When can we meet him?" Elijah asks.

"I was wondering if we could have dinner on Saturday?"

"Honey, of course."

"Dad?"

"Yes, of course."

"I just wanna say as well that we hope you guys understand and approve of our relationship."

"Why wouldn't we?"

'Crap, that sounded suspicious.' Olivia thought.

"Hmm, I'm just saying because I've never really had a boyfriend before."

"Wasn't there that Ryan boy?"

Olivia slightly rolled her eyes. She had forgotten about him because technically they were more of friends.

"Yeah, but we were young and it was more of a friendship."

"Okay, well, we can't wait to meet your new boyfriend."

"Thank you."

She texted Fitz and told him what had happened with her parents and that they would discuss it more when they saw each other at the office.

XXX

The next day, Olivia went off to college. She had a presentation to do with another student.

"Hey, Josh."

"Hey, Olivia."

Josh was a good looking guy and he was a great person to work with. If she hadn't met Fitz, she would have probably liked him or been with someone like him.

"How have you been?" She asks.

"I'm good, you know, stressed though."

"I know what you mean."

"You ready to work?"

"Yeah."

They worked on their presentation for a few hours before eventually calling it quits.

"I think we'll do great."

"Yeah, I wasn't that worried."

"Do you wanna grab something to eat?" He asks.

"Yeah, I'm starving."

They went to a small cafe on campus and ordered some food.

"I heard you were doing some volunteering?"

"Yeah, at my fathers company. Then, I'll probably volunteer at the hospital too. Abby is with me as well."

"That's great."

"Yeah, what about you?"

"I want to but I don't know if I'd be able to juggle everything."

"You're in some societies, right?"

"Yeah, just for fun."

"I could ask my mom and dad if they could get you a place."

"Really?"

"Yeah, if you're interested?"

"Yeah, both sounds good."

"Great, I'll let you know."

"Thanks, Olivia."

"You're welcome." She smiles.

XXX

The next day, Olivia arrived early at the office. Everyone was greeting her, it seemed as though everyone found out that she was Mr Popes daughter. She walked into Fitz's office but he wasn't there yet. She decided to be sneaky and hide under his desk. She wondered what he would say or do. She knew that she was being reckless but she really missed him. Plus, you wouldn't be able to see her unless you actually looked. A few minutes later, she heard the door open. He pulled his chair back and sat on it. She waited a little bit more before rubbing her hands on his thighs. She felt him tense and heard him quietly gasp. As much as she wanted to give him a blow job or a hand job, she knew that it wasn't the time or place.

"Whoever you are under my desk, you better get up and leave before I call security." He commanded.

Olivia giggled as she moved from under his desk and onto his lap on the chair. Fitz was shocked as she placed kisses on his face.

"Hi."

"... Hi."

"Are you gonna call security on me?" She innocently asks.

"Ermm, no... of course not."

"I'm just kidding." She laughed.

"Baby, what were you doing under my desk."

"Well, I thought I'd play hide and seek... I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"Do you remember how we talked about having sex in your office?"

"Yeah?" He gulped.

"I know what I want for my birthday."

She didn't give him a chance to reply before she quickly kissed him. The thought of having sex in his office turned them both on, heck, just the thought of having sex with each other was a turn on. They were so caught up in each other that they didn't hear Abby knock and enter the room.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" She smirked at the couple.

"Abby..." Olivia said.

She kissed him one more time before she moved to sit on the couch. It was a good thing that Fitz was at his desk so that he could hide his growing erection.

"Hey, Abby." Fitz greeted.

"I'm all for getting your freak on but you guys should be more careful. I could have been anyone entering the room."

"You're right, we just missed each other." Olivia says.

"Aww." Abby chuckled.

They helped Fitz with paper work and Fitz taught them a few things about the business. Later on, a colleague came into the room and asked for Fitz. Fitz left the room and Olivia decided to bring Josh up.

"Ohh, by the way, Josh might volunteer here as well."

"Presentation Josh?"

"Yes, Abby." She rolled her eyes.

"You know that he likes you, right?"

"What?! And how would you know that?"

"Because, he asked to be your presentation partner."

"We're on about the same Josh, right?"

"Yeah, I was supposed to be your presentation partner."

"What, why did you change?!"

"Because this was weeks before you met Fitz. I thought that it was cute and that maybe you guys would get together."

"Ohh my gosh, Abby."

"I didn't know that you would meet someone like Fitz."

"I'll just have to keep it extra friendly. I just hope that he doesn't try anything.

"I don't think he will, he seems like a shy guy."

"Yeah..."

Fitz came back in the room. The girls quickly became quiet. Fitz looked at them weirdly.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"What?" Olivia says.

"I feel like I just walked in on something important."

"Baby, it's nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yup."

"Alright then..."

They continued to chat and work for a little while longer.

"Liv, I've got to go, I'm meeting my cousin." Abby said.

"Yeah, that's fine."

"Bye, Liv, Fitz." She said as she walked out of the room.

"Bye." They both said.

"So, dinner this weekend." She says.

"Should I bring anything?"

"I think you should go with casual wear. You should also bring wine and flowers for my parents."

"Okay, done."

"I'm nervous."

"Whatever happens, we'll get through it, okay?"

"Okay."

"Good." He smiles.

"I should get going too."

"Okay, baby."

Olivia was on the couch and Fitz was at his desk. They decided to move towards the window as they kissed each other goodbye. The kiss started to become heated as they both moaned. Fitz was ready to pin her against the window. They wanted each other so badly. They didn't hear the knock on the door as someone came into the room. It was Cyrus Beene. They quickly broke the kiss and moved away from each other but it was too late.

"Cyrus..." Fitz says.

"Shit." Olivia murmured

"Fitzgerald, we have a meeting in 10 minutes." Cyrus says.

Cyrus looked serious and unfazed by the fact that he had just caught them kissing.

"Uncle Cy..."

"Fitzgerald, you need to tidy yourself up." He said as he ignored Olivia and left the room.

"Shit." They both whispered.

"Fitz, you need to make sure that he doesn't say anything to my father. Otherwise, the dinner this weekend will be pointless."

Fitz could see that she was panicking. He was panicking too but he didn't want her to see that. Although, he was slightly relieved that it was Cyrus and not her father. He quickly hugged her to calm her down.

"Livvie, everything will be alright. I'll talk to Cyrus and we'll have nice dinner when I officially meet your parents."

"... Okay."

"I'll call you when I get home."

"Okay." She says again.

"I'll see you soon, okay. We're in this together, baby."

"We're in this together." She slightly smiled.

He quickly kissed her lips and forehead as he left the room and ran after Cyrus. He hoped that Cyrus wouldn't kill him.


	13. Chapter 13

The Unexpected

AN: So, I'm just going to pretend that Olivia got on the helicopter with Fitz and they are now happily ever after in Vermont. Anyway, I'm not sure how many chapters there is left of this story. I may do a few more and or do a big time jump and conclude it. Let me know what you guys think :)

XXX

Fitz practically raced through the office to find Cyrus. He eventually barged into Cyrus' office. There was a meeting happening soon so if they were going to talk, they needed to do it quickly. Before Fitz could speak, Cyrus spoke first. He was clearly not happy about the situation.

"What the hell are you doing, Fitzgerald?!"

"Cyrus..."

"Is this what you do with your volunteers?!"

Fitz was offended by that comment. He wasn't that kind of guy.

"Cyrus, let me explain, please."

"Fine."

"Olivia is my girlfriend and I really like her. She's just amazing. We plan on telling her parents this weekend."

"So, you expect me to just be okay with this?"

"Please don't tell her parents before we do." He pleaded.

"You do know that she's 10 years younger than you."

"Yes, I do know that and it doesn't matter to us."

There was a short silence as they stared at each other.

"Fine! I won't tell her parents. Let's go, we have a meeting." He said moving to leave the room.

"Thank you." Fitz called out.

Fitz felt awkward during most of the meeting. He just hoped that no one noticed the tension between him and Cyrus. Meanwhile, Olivia was a nervous wreck. She was on her bed just staring at her phone, waiting for Fitz to call. She couldn't believe what happened. They had gotten so reckless ever since their weekend at the lake house. They were lucky that it wasn't her father who caught them. It was about 2 hours before Fitz eventually made it home and called her.

"Fitz?" She answered.

"Hi, baby."

"Hi... how did it go?"

"Well, he's angry... but he won't say anything."

"I guess that's good." She sighs.

"Yeah..."

"Do you still want to tell my parents?"

"Livvie, of course, but only if you still want to."

"Yeah, I still want to."

"Okay. Don't worry, baby, your parents already like me. We just have to show them that I can be a good boyfriend."

"You're the best boyfriend."

"Hmm, thank you."

"I wanna kiss you right now."

"Hmm, if Cyrus hadn't of come in my office, I think I would have taken you against the window."

"Fitz..." She moans.

"Livvie..."

Both were getting turned on as they thought about certain things happening in his office.

"Can we meet up before the dinner?"

"Whenever you want."

"Hmm, I can come over tomorrow."

"Sure."

"Great."

"I'll see you then."

"Bye, Fitz."

"Bye, Livvie."

She ended the call and smiled. She had just seen him a few hours ago but she already missed him and she couldn't wait to see him again. Meanwhile, Fitz was in his apartment just thinking the same.

XXX

The next day she went off to college and worked with Josh again for the presentation. She randomly hinted and said that she had a boyfriend. She hoped that he got the message that she wasn't available. After they finished working, Olivia went to Fitz's apartment and knocked on his door. He quickly opened it with a grin on his face. She practically tackles him as he picks her up and they nuzzle each others necks.

"I missed you." She says.

"I missed you too. You smell great by the way."

"Thanks, baby."

They walked into the living room and sat down on the couch with Olivia on Fitz's lap. She grabbed his face and kissed him deeply, their tongues colliding.

"I want you." He breathed.

"You have me, Fitz."

He grins and carries her to his bedroom. He closed the door so that Milo wouldn't get in. He laid her down on his bed and straddled her. They smiled as they cupped each others face and connected their lips. Clothes were quickly taken off as Fitz grabbed a condom. Olivia giggled as Fitz couldn't seem to slow down.

"Baby, I'm not going anywhere."

"Sorry, Livvie, I'm just a little excited."

"I can see that." She said as she stared at his erection.

He puts the condom on and quickly straddles her again. He doesn't enter her yet but instead his fingers move to play with her as they kissed.

"Hmm..." She moans.

His fingers moved in and out and rubbed her. His fingers were soaked in her essence. He eventually stopped and grabbed himself as he slowly entered her. They both moaned and closed their eyes. He hovered above her before starting to move. Olivia wraps herself around him as she kissed all around his face.

"Fitz, faster..."

"Shit, baby."

"Ohh, god."

"Fuck..."

He moves faster and faster until the bed is squeaking and they are both coming and shouting each others names. Fitz collapses on top of her as they pant loudly.

"Fuck, that was amazing."

"Really amazing."

Fitz strokes her face as he kisses her lips. He stays on top and inside of her for a short while before eventually pulling out and cleaning themselves. They put some clothes on before cuddling back in bed.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

"I'm great."

"Good."

"I can't stay though."

"I know, but I'll see you soon."

"Are you nervous for the dinner?"

"Of course I am. I just hope that your father doesn't strangle me or something." He chuckled.

"Fitz..."

"I know, I know. Don't worry, I'm sure the dinner will be a success."

"I hope so too."

They stayed cuddled in bed for a while before Olivia eventually had to leave.

"Bye, baby."

"Bye, Livvie."

He kissed her passionately before letting her leave his apartment.

XXX

The weekend had eventually arrived. Olivia was nervous still as she thought about the worst possible scenarios. She needed this dinner to be perfect. She helped her mother cook dinner as her father helped to set the table.

"So, what's his name?" Maya asks.

"Ermm, can we wait till he's here." Olivia nervously replied.

"Okay, darling."

It was about 20 minutes before Fitz arrived and rang the doorbell. He was nervous too. He held a bottle of wine and a bouquet of flowers. His hands were sweating and he hoped that he wouldn't drop them. The front door opened and Maya Pope appeared.

"Hello, Mrs Pope." He smiles.

"Fitzgerald, what are you..."

She paused and stared at him.

"Eli!" She shouted.

"What?" He said as he went to the front door.

Fitz gulped and then felt like he couldn't breathe.

"Eli, look who's here."

"Fitzgerald, what are you..."

He said just like Maya and then paused as he realised why he was here.

"Mom, dad, this is my boyfriend, Fitz." Olivia said from behind them.

"Hello." Fitz shyly said.

"Look, Fitz brought you guys a bottle of wine and flowers."

"I hope you like them." He said as he handed them over to her parents.

"Ermm, thank you, Fitzgerald." Elijah said.

Olivia walked over to Fitz and hugged him. He tightly hugged her back as he closed his eyes. He became a little less nervous as they hugged each other. Her parents watched them as they had a little moment. They were still in shock that it was Fitzgerald who was her boyfriend. Olivia pulled back from the hug and held his hand.

"Lets eat." She simply said.

She tugged on his hand as she lead him to the dinning area. Her parents were still by the door as they watched them leave.

"Eli?" Maya said.

"Yes?" He replied.

"Did you know about this?"

"I had no idea, Maya."

"How did this even happen? They only met last month."

"I guess we'll have to find out."

"Are you not concerned?"

"About what?"

"He's your employee and he's dating our daughter. Also, isn't he atleast 10 years older than her?"

"Maya, calm down. Olivia likes him and he's a good guy. We shouldn't jump to conclusions."

"Fine."

"I thought you liked him? I remember you saying he was handsome and all that."

"Yes but dating our daughter is totally different."

"Let's just have this dinner and let them tell us about their relationship."

Maya sighed and nodded. They moved to the dining area and found the couple closely talking to each other. Maya put her flowers in a vase as Elijah opened the wine. They eventually sat down across from the couple and started eating. Before Elijah could speak, Maya spoke first.

"So... will the two of you explain how this happened?"

"Mom..."

"It's okay, Livvie." Fitz said as he held her hand.

"Maya, let them speak."

"Well, it started after I had dinner here last month. When she opened the door that night, I was just blown away by how beautiful and different she was and we decided to slowly get to know one another. Then, she started volunteering at the office and we just got closer. I know we haven't known each other for that long but I really like your daughter. I know you may have issues with us being together but we are ready to deal with the consequences. We didn't want to hide our relationship anymore and that's why we agreed to have this dinner." Fitz said.

Olivia squeezed his hand and looked at him like he was the only person in the world. He looked back at her and smiled. There was silence for a short while.

"How do we know that you're not just using her because Elijah is your boss."

"Mom, please..."

Olivia was starting to get upset, she thought that it would be her father who was going to be the problem but clearly it was her mother.

"Maya, I don't think Fitzgerald is that kind of person." Elijah said.

"I know that you may have many questions and concerns but please know that I would never do anything to hurt Olivia. I... I... care very deeply for her."

Olivia momentarily froze as she thought that Fitz might say that he loves her. She was falling in love with him too.

"Thank you for saying that, Fitzgerald. I think that's more than enough for me. Why don't you tell us more about yourself?" Elijah said.

The couple breathed a sigh of relief and smiled. They knew that they would need to convince her mother more but atleast her father seemed to approve of them.

"Well, sir, I'm an only child too. I have a dog called Milo. I love sports and watching action and comedy films."

"Well, how about me and you get together one night and watch a basketball or football game."

"I'd like that, sir."

"You can call me Eli or Elijah."

"Okay..."

"Thanks, dad." Olivia whispered.

They continued to eat and chat. There was still some tension with Maya but the couple decided to ignore it and just be themselves. After dinner and dessert, Olivia decided to show Fitz her bedroom.

"Nice bed." He winked.

"Shut up, we can't do anything." She laughs.

"Do you want to talk about your mom?" He asks as they sit on her bed.

"I don't know what's wrong with her. I honestly thought it would be my dad who would be causing trouble." She sighs.

"I thought that too."

"Maybe she's just shocked, I hope she'll be okay with it soon."

"Baby, it's gonna be okay."

He hugs her tightly and then kisses her on the lips.

"Hmm, don't start what you can't finish."

"I always finish, baby." He says as he kisses her again.

"Hmm, as much as I want to, I'm sure my parents will hear us and you should leave soon, it's getting late."

"Okay." He pouts.

They went back downstairs and chatted for a while before eventually deciding to leave.

"Thank you for having me." He says.

"You're welcome, Fitzgerald." Elijah says.

"Goodbye."

"Bye." Her parents said.

Her parents then left them alone to say goodbye. Maya had softened slowly as the evening went on but they knew that she just needed some time to process everything.

"Can I see you tomorrow?"

"Only if you're a good boy." She giggled.

"Hmm, okay." He chuckled.

"Bye, Fitz."

"Bye, Livvie."

He kissed her lips and forehead before leaving. She sighed as she closed the door. She was happy now that they wouldn't have to hide their relationship.


	14. Chapter 14

The Unexpected

Fitz was being brave. Pressing the doorbell and knocking at the Pope house not even 24 hours after they had dinner. He couldn't wait to take her outside. He wanted to hold her hand and kiss her in public. So he decided to go to her, instead of her going to his apartment. It was okay now that most people knew about their relationship. Once again, Maya opened the front door.

"Good morning, Mrs Pope." He smiled politely.

"Fitzgerald, this is a surprise. What brings you by so early?"

He hoped that she took some time to think about their relationship. He didn't want to aggravate her anymore.

"I thought I'd take Olivia out for brunch. If that's okay with you?"

"I think Olivia might actually still be sleeping."

"I know she likes her sleep." They both chuckle.

"Where's Mr Pope?"

"He went to meet with a new client."

"Ahh, yes."

They stand in somewhat awkward silence for a short while.

"You can go up and wake her up if you'd like?"

"Really?" He says surprised.

"Sure. Look, Fitzgerald, I'm sorry if I was being harsh last night. Olivia is my only child and I have to protect her. I am still trying to understand your relationship but I will not do anything to jeopardise it. As long as you treat her right, then you won't have a problem with me or Eli."

"It's okay, Mrs Pope, I understand. Thank you for saying that and as I said last night, I would never do anything to hurt Olivia."

They smiled at each other until Maya eventually let Fitz into the house. He headed up to Olivia's bedroom and was not surprised that she was still sleeping. He sat on the edge of her bed and stroked her face and hair.

"Baby?"

No answer. He chuckled.

"Livvie?" He said louder.

Again no answer.

"Olivia, wakey, wakey."

Finally, some movement.

"Hmm, Fitz?"

She thought that she was dreaming and that Fitz was actually in her bedroom.

"Baby, it's me, wake up sleepy."

"Fitz!" She sat up and gasped.

"Surprise." He laughs.

"What are you doing here? What time is it?"

"We are going out and it's almost noon."

"Out?"

She was still confused and sleepy. She was still thinking that this was just a dream.

"I am showing my beautiful and sexy girlfriend to the world."

"Fitz..." She blushes.

"Come on, you should get ready. I'll wait on your lovely bed." He winks.

"Okay... wait, how did you get into the house?"

"Your mom."

"Ohh gosh, did she say anything?"

"Actually, she apologised and just said that she won't interfere as long as I treat you right."

"Wow, that's progress then."

"Yeah... now give me a kiss and quickly get ready." He smirks.

"Yes, Mr Grant." She giggles.

She quickly pecked his lips a few times before hopping out of bed and getting ready. Fitz smiled as he watched her move around.

"So, where are we going?"

"I was thinking that we could eat somewhere and then walk around the park."

"Sounds good."

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah."

"Good, lets go."

Fitz takes her hand and kisses it before leading her down the stairs. Maya was nowhere to be found so they decided to just leave anyway. They quickly found a place to eat and ordered some food. They held hands and laughed as they ate. They were relaxed and were not afraid of getting caught anymore. After that, they walked around the park, hand in hand. The sun was shining and it was a perfect day to be out and about. They then found a spot of grass where they decided to sit down. Their public displays of affection was probably sicking to others but they really didn't care right now.

"Come here."

He said as he motioned for her to sit with her back against him. As soon as she was in place, he wrapped his arms tightly around her and placed kisses on her neck.

"Hmm, Fitz." She moaned.

He chuckled at her but didn't reply. He just loved kissing her any way that he could.

"Baby, stop it."

"Why?" He innocently said.

"Because... I don't think people would appreciate us having sex on the grass."

"I would appreciate it." He laughs.

"You're so annoying sometimes." She laughed too.

"Yeah... but you love me." He simply said without realising it.

They both froze for a few seconds as they realised what he had just said. She slowly turned around and looked deeply into his eyes. They didn't say anything for a short while.

"Livvie?"

"Fitz?"

He took a deep breath. He needed to say this now. He really loved her.

"I love you, Olivia. I know it may seem too soon and I wanted to do something special for when I would say it but I just couldn't hold it in anymore. I love you, Livvie."

He cupped her face and stared at her. She stayed silent until a few tears started to appear.

"Ohh, baby, don't cry."

"I'm not crying." She sniffles.

"Yes you are, Livvie." He softly chuckles.

They're quiet for a short while before Olivia eventually speaks.

"I... I love you too, Fitz. I'm in love with you too."

She was grinning even though she had tears in her eyes. Fitz was now grinning too. He pulled her onto his lap and kissed her like there was no tomorrow. I love you, they said between kisses.

"As much as I've loved showing you off to the world, I'd love it even more if it was just us two in my apartment." He smirks.

"Hmm, lets go then."

They quickly left the park and drove to his apartment. They desperately needed to be alone. Saying I love you just heightened their sexual desire for each other. They arrived at his apartment in no time. Fitz was pretty sure that he drove over the speed limit but again he didn't care.

"I love you." They both said as they hurried into his bedroom.

Poor Milo tried to follow them but ended up with clothes being thrown his way. In record time, they were both ready and naked on his bed. Fitz was about to get a condom when Olivia stopped him.

"I'm on the pill now." She shyly said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, we don't have to use them anymore unless you want too."

"Okay." He smiles.

He hovered above her as he smiled. She smiled too before cupping his face and bringing their lips together. Kissing him always felt so good. Slowly, Fitz grabbed himself and entered her. He groaned as he was finally able to feel all of her.

"Fitz." She gasped.

He felt amazing without the condom and she couldn't wait to finally feel all of him. Slowly, Fitz started to move in and out.

"I love you." He whispers, before eventually increasing his speed.

"Ohh, shit, I love you too." She moans.

Time went by before they were both coming and moaning each others names. Olivia grabbed his curls tightly as Fitz came inside of her. He had always used a condom and this new feeling of being free inside of her was sensational. He was still inside of her as he nuzzled her neck and kissed her there.

"Hi." She giggled.

"Hi."

He eventually pulled out and cleaned each other up. Still naked, they hurried back to bed and cuddled.

"So, how many women have you said I love you to?"

"Apart from my mother, just you."

"Really?!"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"I don't know, I guess because they were never that serious."

"But we've only been together just over one month."

"I know, baby, but I swear the moment you opened the front door, I was gone."

"That was definitely a night to remember." She giggled.

"What about you?" He asks.

"You're my first for probably everything."

"Good." He grins.

"I wish I could stay the night."

"I know, maybe next time."

They cuddled for a long while before he eventually drove her back home.

"Here we are."

"Maybe you could spend some time at my house. I'm sure that my parents won't mind."

"Yeah, okay, maybe next time."

"Good." She smiles.

"Bye, I love you." He said as he quickly kissed her.

"I love you, too. I'll see you at the office."

XXX

It was volunteering day. Olivia was at the office having lunch with Abby and Josh and a few other people. They were in an area where all the staff could have lunch. Having Josh at the office wasn't so weird after all. She was lucky that he was working with someone else. She was also glad that Fitz didn't seem to be too jealous of him.

"So, Olivia, do you have a boyfriend?" Alice, another employee asked.

They had gone around the table getting to know one another and now it was Olivia's turn. It was at that moment when Fitz walked in and heard the question.

"Actually, she does." He grinned proudly.

Olivia blushed as he leaned down and gave her a long kiss. Everyone in the room, except Abby, looked shocked by this information. Mellie and Amanda were also in the room and did not look happy. He winked at Olivia as he moved to get some lunch.

"Wow, you're a lucky girl, Fitz is a great guy."

"Yeah... he's perfect." Olivia said as she looked at him.

"No, I'm the lucky one." Fitz said.

Fitz sat down next to her as they all ate lunch and chatted. Fitz was happy that he didn't have to hide his relationship from his colleagues anymore. It felt great having her at work. Maybe one day, she would end up working for the company. Later that day, Abby had left early and therefore left Olivia and Fitz alone in his office. It was a good thing that people knew about them but that didn't stop them from keeping their hands off each other. They just couldn't help it, they were in love with each other.

"So, Mr Grant, it appears that we are all alone now."

"Someone's feeling naughty." He smirks.

"I am." She said as she moved to sit on his desk.

Fitz was already sitting down on his chair so he just shifted forward in between her legs and massaged them.

"What if someone comes in?"

"Hmm, well maybe you should lock the door."

He grins and quickly moves to lock the office door. He returns back to her but this time he is standing.

"Are we really doing this?" He asks.

"Only if you want to." She seductively says.

"Hmm, of course I want to."

He quickly unzips his pants and pulls his boxers down. He slowly strokes himself as he watches her getting rid of her skirt and panties. Just before moving further in between her legs, she grabs his erection and strokes it just the way he likes.

"Ohh, Livvie, please..."

Olivia smirks as she slowly guides him to enter her. He quickly pushes in, making her gasp and wrap herself tightly around his body.

"Faster." She moans.

He groans in agreement and moves faster and faster. A short while later, they are both panting and swearing as they come loudly. Their liquids mixed together and seeping onto his desk. He's still inside of her as he lays her down on his desk and gives out of breath kisses.

"Fuck, that was amazing."

"I hope we didn't break your desk." She laughs.

"I'm never going to look at this desk the same ever again." He chuckled.

"Good, it'll be our secret." She sleepily smiles.

They quickly clean up and get dressed. He carries her to the couch where she quickly falls asleep. He then sat next to her and stroked her hair as he continued to work for a little while longer.

"I love you." He whispered and smiled at her.


	15. Chapter 15

The Unexpected

Fitz thought that he would let her sleep for an hour before eventually waking her up and taking her home. She looked so beautiful sleeping. He was reading something when he heard a knock on his office door.

"Come in."

Mellie appeared and looked surprised and then annoyed by Olivia sleeping on the couch. Fitz immediately put his guard up but remained professional.

"Mellie, what can I do for you?"

"Ermm, Cyrus asked if you wanted to lead the meeting tomorrow morning?"

"Yeah, sure. Anything else?"

"Ermm, no... Actually, yes there is."

"What?"

"Why is Olivia sleeping on the couch?"

"Because she's tired."

"Okay but shouldn't she go home then."

"Look, Mellie, I don't know why you have a problem with her but she told me about your little talk in the file room."

"And?"

"Make no mistake, I will do whatever I have to do to protect her and don't think that I won't hesitate to go to Mr Pope."

Mellie looks worried but tries to keep her cool.

"It was just a little office joke, Fitzgerald."

"Do not insult me, we both know that it wasn't. Stay away from Olivia."

"Fine! Have fun with your little girlfriend. I bet that you won't last long anyway." She said as she stormed out of his office.

Fitz sighed and shook his head at how immature someone could be. Olivia must of heard the commotion as she woke up a couple of minutes later.

"Fitz?" Olivia sleepily says.

"Hi, sleepy." He smiles.

Fitz decides not to mention his talk with Mellie. He didn't want Olivia to become upset.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Nearly an hour."

Olivia sat up and cuddled closer to him. He kissed the side of her face as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Wow." She yawns.

"I should take you home and you should eat some dinner too."

"Fitz, I can get home by myself."

"Baby, it's fine. I don't need to be in the office anyway."

"Okay." She yawns again.

"Come on, sleepy."

"Hey, it's not my fault."

"Ha! I believe you were the one who seduced me."

"Well, you're just so sexy, Fitzy."

"Fitzy, huh?" He smirks.

"Yes." She giggled.

"Lets go before I take you on my desk again."

"Well I certainly wouldn't mind." She smirks.

"Hmm, don't tempt me woman."

"Take me home then, Fitzy." She laughs.

"Yes, baby." He grins.

They hold hands as they walk out of the office. They stop for some take out food before he eventually drives her home.

"I love you." He smiled as he kissed her lips.

"I love you too, Fitzy." She laughs as she kissed him again.

Both had never felt such happiness. Before they met each other, they were just content with their lives but now they both felt alive and in love.

XXX

A few days had passed before it was officially Olivia's birthday. She actually woke up early and was greeted by many messages on her phone and social media. Of course, her favourite message was from Fitz. It was a short video of him singing and Milo barking happy birthday. They were too cute.

"Good morning."

"Hey, pumpkin, happy birthday."

"Thank you."

She hugged her parents as they kissed her. They then gave her an envelope.

"This is your birthday present, we hope you like it."

She opened it and inside was two tickets to visit New York for a couple of days.

"Ohh my god! Thank you!"

She hugged her parents again as they laughed.

"Can Fitz go with me?"

Her parents looked surprised but agreed anyway.

"So, what's Fitzgerald doing for your birthday?"

"I think just dinner."

"That's nice."

"Thanks again, mom, dad. This is awesome." She grinned.

"You're welcome, sweetie."

She ate breakfast with her parents before getting ready to hang out with Fitz. Her friends planned a birthday dinner for the next day so she would hang out with them then. Her parents left for work and a few hours later, Fitz arrived with flowers and a box of chocolates and sweets.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Happy birthday."

"Thank you, baby."

He hugged her and kissed her passionately. He almost got carried away and wanted to pin her against the door.

"I got you these. I have another two presents for you but I'll give them to you when we go out for dinner."

"Okay..." She said still breathless from the kiss.

"So, what do you want to do today?" He chuckles.

"Bedroom now."

Fitz didn't have time to reply before she grabbed his hand and practically pulled him to her bedroom.

"Hmm, so we finally get to test your bed."

"Yes, Mr Grant."

They quickly take their clothes off as they kissed. Olivia pushes Fitz onto her bed and straddles him. He moans as he grabs her ass and moves her to grind against him.

"Ride me, Livvie."

They kiss as she moves to sit on his erection. Slowly but surely, she starts to ride him. All Fitz can do is to simply enjoy and watch her move. Gosh, she's too sexy, he thought.

"Shit!"

"Fuck!"

"Yes, baby!"

"Fitz!"

Hours seem to pass until Olivia screams and comes on his dick as Fitz grunts and ejaculates inside of her. She loved the feeling of having his seed inside of her. Olivia collapses onto him as they both heavily pant for much needed air.

"You're gonna kill me woman."

"Sorry." She giggled.

"Damn, you're so amazing, Livvie."

"So are you, Fitzy."

They both laugh and eventually move to clean themselves up and put some clothing on.

"Come here."

"I love you..."

"I love you more."

He smiled and moved to lay his head on her stomach as he wrapped his arms around her and she massaged his curls. They both loved this position. It was intimate and relaxing.

"Guess what my parents got me?"

"What?"

"Two tickets for a couple of days in New York."

"Really?"

"Yeah... I asked if I could take you and they said yes."

"Wow. Well, I'd love to go with you." He smiled and kissed her stomach.

"Good." She chuckles.

They relaxed around the house and just talked before they eventually had to get ready for their dinner.

"Do you need to go home and get changed?"

"No, I brought my things in the car."

"That was smart."

"Yeah, I didn't want to spend anymore time away from you."

"Aww, I love you."

"I love you too, Livvie."

They quickly got changed and drove to the restaurant. Both are looking very smart and sexy. Olivia wears a blue dress and Fitz wears a suit and blue tie. They really had no idea that they would be matching.

"Wow, this place looks amazing."

They were seated outside on the balcony with a great view of the city. They quickly ordered their food, drinks and desserts for later.

"I thought you'd like it."

"How come there's no one else out on the balcony?"

"Well, I might have asked for them to close it just for us."

"Fitz, you didn't have to."

"It's fine, baby."

"Okay... So, when do I get my presents?" She shyly asked.

He had brought a little gift bag with him and handed it over to her.

"Open the box first."

She opened the box and inside was a ring. It looked old but unique.

"It was a special ring that my mother and grandmother wore when they were younger. I wanted to give it to you because you're my something special and I love you."

"Wow." She whispered as she examined the ring.

"Do you like it?" He nervously asked.

"Of course I do. It's simply beautiful, thank you so much."

"I wasn't sure if you would like it so I got a weekend spa treatment for you and a friend or you could bring your mom."

"Fitz, seriously, thank you. This is more than enough."

She got up and sat on his lap and cupped his face as she kissed him. She grabbed his curls and made him moan loudly.

"I just wanted you to have a good birthday."

"Everything is perfect. You're perfect, I love you."

"I love you too." He smiled.

She stayed on his lap for a little while longer as they made out. She giggled and eventually returned back to her seat as they continued to eat and chat the night away.

XXX

The next day, Olivia met up with her friends and they had a birthday meal. They all sang happy birthday and gave her lots of presents.

"How does being 20 feel?" Abby asked.

"Not that much different." Olivia laughs.

"What did you get from your parents and Fitz?"

Olivia tells her about the presents and her dinner date with Fitz. She hadn't told Abby yet about them saying their I love yous. She wanted it to be their little secret.

"Seriously, does he not have a brother or someone related to him?"

"No brother." Olivia laughs.

"Damn, well, you better keep a hold of him."

"Ohh, I will." She grins.

"So, since you're taking Fitz to New York, who are you taking to the spa?"

"Of course I'll take you, Abby."

"Yes, thank you, Liv!"

They hugged and laughed as they continued to enjoy the birthday meal.

XXX

It had been a couple of days since Olivia's birthday. Olivia was at Fitz's apartment, using his laptop while he was in the shower. His laptop made a sound which signaled that he had an email. She was going to ignore it but got curious when it said that it was from Amanda. She knew that it was probably for work but she had a weird feeling that it may not be. She decided to open it and gasped when she saw a naked photo and the words 'I miss you.'

"What the fuck?!"

She wanted to throw the laptop away but she just kept on staring at it instead. Was Fitz cheating on her with Amanda? Fitz would never do that, she then thought. What the hell was Amanda playing at, she wondered. She heard Fitz finish his shower and he comes out of the bathroom a few minutes later.

"Fitz?"

"Yes, baby?" He smiled.

"What the fuck is this?!"

"What's wrong?"

"This!"

Olivia turned the laptop to face him. Fitz's eyes widened and was so shocked that he dropped the towel that he was holding.

"Livvie..."

"I'm not going to jump to conclusions but I want an explanation now."

Fitz cautiously sat on the bed and examined the email. He saw red when he realised that it was from Amanda.

"Baby, I have no idea why she would email me this but I would never ever cheat on you. I love you, Olivia."

"I'm not accusing you of anything. I was angry at first but I knew that you would never cheat on me." She sighs.

"I'll get to the bottom of this, I promise."

Fitz shuts down the laptop and moves to wrap his arm around her. She stiffened a little bit but then relaxed. They stayed silent for a short while.

"Do you think that Mellie put her up to this? Or is this just her idea of trying to seduce you?"

"I don't know but I think that I should let your father know about the email. This isn't appropriate behaviour for an employee."

"I agree."

"I'm sorry, baby, I don't know why she or Mellie would want to hurt us so much."

"Because they're crazy bitches."

"You got that right... Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just tired."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, baby."

"Okay, lets go to sleep."

They slowly get ready for bed and said goodnight and I love you to each other. Fitz knew that the next few days would not be easy but he would do anything to protect her and their relationship.


	16. Chapter 16

The Unexpected

Fitz woke up very early in the morning. He felt like something was pushing against him. He opened his eyes and looked at Olivia's face. Her face looked uncomfortable and she was slightly tossing and turning.

"Livvie?" He softly said.

She whimpered and appeared as though she was having a nightmare. Fitz hugged her tightly and was unsure if he should wake her up or not.

"Baby?" He whispered.

"Don't leave me." Olivia suddenly said.

Fitz was surprised and looked at her but she was still sleeping. She was talking in her sleep. It seemed like she was afraid of someone leaving her.

"Baby, wake up for me."

"Fitz don't go."

Fitz's heart broke as he heard her. She was having a bad dream and it was about him leaving. He would never leave her, he loved her. Fitz whispered sweet nothings into her ear as he tried to wake her up without alarming her. A couple of minutes later, she was awake.

"Fitz?"

"Livvie, I'm here, I'm not going anywhere, okay?"

She hugged him tightly and buried her face against his bare chest.

"I had a bad dream."

"I know, baby, it's okay, I'm right here."

They were silent and continued to cuddle. He kissed her forehead as he stroked her back.

"What time is it?" She asks as she looked into his eyes.

"Around 6 in the morning."

"Okay..."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I think that email must of triggered something."

"What happened?"

"We were happy and then we just weren't. And for some reason, you were just leaving me all alone."

"Olivia, hear me when I say that I love you and that I would never hurt you or leave you, okay?"

He stroked her cheek and gently gave her a kiss on the lips.

"I know and I love you too. I guess it was just a bad dream."

"Just a bad dream, baby. Do you want to go back to sleep?"

"I want to but we have to get up soon." She yawns.

"Okay..."

There's a short while of silence as they cuddle in bed.

"I know what we can do." She smirks.

"What?"

She slowly moves a hand down to his boxers and squeezes him. Fitz groans as she starts to stroke him. He pulls her closer as he places kisses on her neck. He groans louder as he grows harder in her tiny soft hands.

"Do you like that, Fitz?"

"Hmm, definitely, baby."

She continues this for a short while until he suddenly pushes her onto her back and moves in between her legs. They both quickly take their clothes off and look at each other hungrily.

"I love you." Fitz says as he enters her.

"I love you too, baby." She moans.

A morning quickie was definitely a good way to start the day. Both are moaning and groaning loudly as they try to hold off their orgasms.

"Come for me, Livvie." He commands in her ear.

"Fitz!" She screams.

"Fuck!" Fitz shouts as he comes too.

He continued to softly thrust into her until he had nothing left to give. He eventually pulls out but stays on top of her. She sighs happily as she plays with his curls.

"I swear, it just gets better and better." He says panting for air.

"Really?" She replied surprised.

"Yeah, Livve, I have never felt anything like this before."

"Me too." She grins.

Shortly after, they get ready for the day and have a quick breakfast.

"Don't worry, I'll get this situation sorted out."

"Okay, just be careful at work."

"I will, bye, I love you."

"I love you too, Fitz."

They quickly kissed each other goodbye and eventually left his apartment.

XXX

Fitz entered the office building feeling very determined. He would put a stop to this silliness with Amanda and hopefully Mellie too. He took a deep breath and knocked on Mr Popes office door.

"Come in." He heard.

"Good morning, sir."

"Fitzgerald, good morning." Elijah greeted.

They chatted for a few moments about work before Fitz decided to just go straight for it.

"If it's okay with you, sir, I'd like to talk about something."

"Is it about Olivia?" Elijah slightly frowned.

"Kind of... Last night I recieved a rather disturbing email from another employee. A naked picture was sent to me and was captioned saying 'I miss you.' Olivia saw it and became upset but we talked through it and she's okay now. I also just want to say that I would never hurt her like that."

"Okay, I hear you... So, who is this employee?"

"It was Amanda Tanner, sir. I still have the proof on my laptop. She sent it through the work email. I honestly have no idea what she was thinking."

"Well, that is very inappropriate behaviour. I can't say that I'm surprised, I've heard some of the rumours but I just decided to ignore them." Eli sighs.

"If you don't mind me asking, what are you going to do about it?"

"Well, I'll have to get this investigated immediately. We'll have her questioned and she'll probably get fired."

"If that's what you believe is best... Sir, there's also another thing that I'd like to add."

"Go on, son."

'Wow, he called me 'son' and he knows I'm dating his daughter.' Fitz thought.

"Olivia and I think that Mellie may also be involved."

"Mellie? Really... why?" Elijah asks intrigued.

"She doesn't seem to like Olivia and the fact that we are in a relationship. Do you remember that time when you walked into the file room and both of them were there?" Fitz asks.

"Ermm, vaguely." Elijah ponders.

"Well before that, Mellie was saying that she was the queen of the place and that I would never be with someone like Olivia and then you walked in and Olivia greeted you as her father. Mellie was of course embarrassed."

"Wow..."

"And that was before our relationship was made known to other people. She's sort of stayed away but she's clearly not happy. So, Olivia and I think that she may have put Amanda up to this or maybe this is just her way of trying to seduce me. I don't know."

"Were you romantically involved with either of them?"

"No, sir." He immediately said.

"I will talk to Olivia and Mellie separately. I doubt Mellie will admit it if she is working with Amanda... Let's just see how things go."

"Okay, sir, thank you."

"Of course, see you later, Fitzgerald."

Fitz breathed a sigh of relief as he left the room. He hoped that they would stop this nonsense when Mr Pope talks to them. Hopefully, Mr Pope would take some action against them aswell. Fitz texts Olivia and fills her in on his conversation with her father. After this, he moves to his own office and happily gets on with his work.

XXX

Later that day, Elijah came home from work and found Olivia in the living room. He moved towards her as they both sat on the couch and watched the news.

"Hey, dad."

"Hey, pumpkin."

"How was work?"

"Good... Actually, I want to talk to you about that."

"I know that you and Fitz had a talk."

"Yeah. So, fill me in from your point of view."

"Okay. Which part?"

"How about the Mellie part first and then you can tell me about the Amanda part after."

"Okay. Well, when I first met both of them, Abby and I both got weird vibes and noticed how they seemed to be interested in Fitz. Fast forward to the time in the file room. She came and we briefly talked before she went all bitchy on me. Basically saying that I don't have a chance with Fitz and that because I was just a volunteer, she had the right to say whatever and do whatever to me. She also said that she was the queen of the office floor."

"Wow, what did you say after that?"

"I almost slapped her but then you came into the room. She had no idea that you were my father. She was so shocked." Olivia laughs.

"Well that should teach her." Elijah chuckles.

"I said that she should be very careful next time because she might end up working for me one day."

"One day, pumpkin." He smiled.

"She's stayed away from me since then but I know that she's close to Amanda."

"Tell me about the email."

"I was just on Fitz's laptop and a notification popped up. It was an email from her. I was going to ignore it because I thought it might just be for work but instead I opened it and well, I was quite shocked. Then I was hurt and angry because my mind went to the worst scenarios. But I talked to Fitz and we worked it out."

"I'm so sorry you had to go through this, Olivia."

"It's not your fault, dad. They're just two crazy women." She sighs.

"I'm sure Fitzgerald has told you what I plan to do about this."

"Yeah..."

"Amanda has a high possibility of being fired. I will not tolerate this kind of behaviour in my company. As for Mellie, I am going to talk to her tomorrow and see what she has to say."

"Okay..."

There's a little pause as they both just watch the television.

"I do have a question."

"What?"

"You and Fitzgerald are going to New York... will you be having sex?"

"Ohh my god, dad!" She says with her eyes wide.

"I will take that as a yes..." He sighs.

'He thinks that we haven't had sex yet. I've lost count of how many times we've actually done sexual things.' She thought.

"Daddy..." She says like a kid again.

"It's alright. You're both adults but I want you to be safe, okay?"

"Okay."

"Good."

"I should finish off my assignments." She awkwardly says.

"Sure, pumpkin."

"Thanks for the talk."

"Anytime." He smiled.

"Love you, dad."

"Love you too, sweetie."

XXX

The next day after college, Olivia goes to Fitz's apartment. She couldn't wait to be in his arms again. She didn't think that she would ever be this in love with someone.

"Hi."

"Hi, are you okay?"

They entered his apartment and he pulled her in for a hug. They breathed each other in as they both just stood hugging each other. After a short while, they moved to sit on the couch.

"I'm fine... I missed you."

"I missed you too, Livvie."

"So... my dad talked to me about the whole situation."

"What happened?"

"It was fine. I just hate having to wait to see what will happen to them both but he said that he would probably fire Amanda."

"I know, baby, don't worry about it."

"Are you ready for New York?" She asked as she changed the subject.

"Yeah, I can't wait."

"Me too... you know, it'll be our second getaway." She smiled.

"Ohh yeah... we'll I can't wait to show you off to the people of New York." He winks.

"Fitz..." She giggled.

"What?"

"Nothing." She giggled again.

"Are you packed?"

"I think so."

"Just don't bring any sleeping clothes." He smirks.

"Actually, I stole one of your shirts."

"Hmm, I guess that's okay... they look hotter on you anyways."

"Thank you." She says as she sticks her tongue out.

"Hey!" Fitz says as he starts tickling her.

"Fitz! Stop!" She laughs aloud.

Fitz continues to tickle her. Milo barks at them and joins in on the fun.

"Milo, help me!" She laughs.

"He can't help you, Livvie." Fitz laughs.

Fitz pulls her onto his lap and tickles her there. Olivia can't help but grind on him as she laughs. A few moments later, Fitz stops tickling her. Olivia looks at him puzzled. Fitz doesn't say anything but pulls her closer and kisses her deeply. She moans and grinds more on him as she feels his erection against her.

"I love you." She smiles.

"I love you more." He says as he strokes her cheek.

"Take me to bed." She whispered.

"Ohh, I will." He grins.


	17. Chapter 17

The Unexpected

AN: Sorry that's it's been a while since I have updated this story. I kind of lost my motivation and then I focused on adding to my one shots story. Anyway, I hope you guys like it. Please forgive any mistakes and let me know what you guys think.

XXX

Olivia's eyes fluttered open as she woke up. She smiled as her face was a mere few inches from Fitz's face. He was still asleep. She couldn't wait for their day to start and to finally arrive in New York. She moved closer to him and softy pecked his lips a few times before he finally woke up and kissed her back. He moved her closer to him as a hand slowly stroked her back.

"Good morning." He grinned.

"Good morning, Fitzy." She chuckles.

"You're awake early."

"I'm excited for the trip."

"Our second getaway." He smiled.

"And hopefully many more to come."

"I hope so too."

"It's still early..."

"Do we have time for a morning quickie?" He smirks.

"Hmm, why of course, Mr Grant."

"Come here, Livvie." He commands.

Olivia grinned as she moved on top of him. It was a good thing that they had slept naked. They kissed one another passionately as she slowly sank down onto his erection. Fitz groaned loudly and grabbed her hips tightly as he started to thrust upwards. She felt so good.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

His thrusts got faster and more powerful. It felt like hours before they eventually gave into their orgasms. Both moaning each others names as they heavily breathed. It was a while before Fitz pulled out of her. She smiled as she felt some of his seed dripping out of her and onto the bed. She loved that feeling.

"I cant wait to make love to you in New York."

"I'm not going to be able to walk after this weekend am I?" She laughs.

"It's okay, baby, I'll carry you." He laughs too.

"Guess what my dad asked me?"

"What?"

"If I would be having sex with you in New York."

"Ohh my god, what did you say?"

"I was shocked, I didn't say anything and then he was like 'it's okay but just be safe'."

"Ohh my gosh. He probably doesn't like me now." Fitz says mortified.

"Well just don't bring it up in conversation that your dick has been inside of me and that you fuck me and make love to me so good..."

"Olivia!" He chuckles.

"I'm just kidding, baby."

"Come on, we should get ready."

They both laugh and give each other some more kisses before they eventually got ready for their trip to New York. They quickly left his apartment and headed to the airport.

XXX

Meanwhile back at the office... Mellie was summoned by Mr Pope. She wondered what it was about. She had been hoping for a promotion of some kind.

"Good afternoon, Mr Pope." Mellie greets.

"Hello, Mellie."

Mr Pope did not look like his usual happy self. Mellie became nervous. She sat in front of him as she waited for him to speak. She wondered why he looked angry.

"Amanda is under investigation. She has been very inappropriate in her actions and will likely be fired."

"Ohh, wow, that's something..."

Mellie was shocked. Amanda was her friend but she loved her career more. She would sever all ties with her. She had a suspicion that this had something to do with Fitzgerald and Olivia.

"I asked you here because there has been another issue that includes you."

"Me, sir?"

"I think you know what this is about."

"Fitzgerald and Olivia?" She sighed.

"Yes." He nods.

"I was just joking, it was an office joke."

"Even if it was, it's not very funny. Would you have said that to Olivia if you knew that she was my daughter?"

"... No, sir."

"Did you have anything to do with what Amanda has done?"

"No, sir, I have no idea what she had done."

"Look, Mellie, you're good at your job but I have to give you a warning and discipline you somehow."

"I understand clearly."

"You are suspended for 1 week with no pay and I want you to apologise to Fitzgerald and Olivia. I will not tolerate bullying or inappropriate behaviour in my office. And if I hear anything again, I will not hesitate to take any actions that I need to."

"Yes, sir and I'm sorry."

"You are dismissed, Mellie."

There goes that promotion, she thought. Mellie decided that she would look for a new job as soon as she got home. She didn't want to risk saying or doing something stupid and then get fired just because Mr Pope is Olivia's father and Fitzgerald is her boyfriend. She despised the couple but she would finally leave them alone.

XXX

"I can't believe that we're finally in New York." She squealed.

The plane ride wasn't too long as they quickly settled in their seats and watched a movie on Fitz's laptop. This weekend was a good way of spending time together and not having to think about the problem of Amanda and Mellie. Fitz smiled at Olivia as they walked through the airport and carried their bags.

"Come on, let's drop our bags off at the hotel."

As soon as they were out of the airport, Olivia started taking pictures. She took selfies and made Fitz stand next to things so that she could take a picture. They quickly took a cab and arrived at their hotel. It was a luxurious four star hotel in the heart of the city.

"Damn, this place is fancy." She said.

"Yeah, I'm still surprised that your parents let me go with you."

"They like you, Fitz." She giggled.

They shortly arrived to their room. Olivia ran to the window which had a great view of the city. Fitz laughed and slowly moved to hug her from behind. He started placing kisses on her neck but she didn't seem to notice him.

"Livvie..."

"Hmm, what?"

He chuckled but didn't say anything. He slowly moved to the bed and closed his eyes as he laid on it. He knew that they would be very busy this weekend. She turned around and finally noticed Fitz with his eyes closed. She smirked and kneeled between his legs and slowly took his pants off.

"Livvie?" He said as he opened his eyes.

"Shushh, let me do this."

He nodded slowly and helped her take his pants and boxers off. She smiled as his erection twitched in anticipation. She stroked him a few times before taking him into her mouth. Fitz's breath became faster as he threw his head back.

"Do you want me to stop?" She smirks.

"Ohh god please no, baby keep going." He groaned.

She smiled and swallowed him up again. She quickly bobbed her head up and down. He was groaning as he thrusted into her mouth. She continued this for a while until she felt him thrusting faster and twitching as he finally came.

"Oliviaaa... fuuck!"

He squirted his seed into her mouth as she drank his come and licked his tip until he finally stopped thrusting. He was breathless as she stared at his satisfied face. He grinned and grabbed her to lie on top of him as he kissed her passionately.

"You like doing that don't you?" He heavily panted.

"I like doing it for you, Fitz... just don't bring it up in conversation to my parents." She winks.

"Liv, you're so silly sometimes..." He laughs.

"Come on, Fitzy, let's go see the wonderful sights."

"Let's go, baby." He grinned.

Fitz and Olivia made themselves decent before eventually leaving the hotel room. They really didn't know where to go first. There was just so many things to see and do. They eventually decided to see the Statue of Liberty first and then work their way back.

"Wow... it's so big." She said as she looked up at the statue.

"Hmm, why thank you, Livvie." He smirked.

"Fitz, shut up." She laughs.

"It's true and you love it." He laughs.

"Come on, let's take some more pictures before I strangle you." She chuckles.

"Hmm, I love you too, Livvie."

"Yeah, you're lucky that I love you."

Next, they went to see the Empire State Building and traveled all the way to the top before they went to Times Square. They would try to fit in any other attractions if they had time. Their mouths were actually sore from all the smiling and laughing in the pictures. Fitz smiled at Olivia as she happily continued to take photos of everything.

Later that night, they returned to their hotel room. They were both exhausted but thoroughly enjoyed their first day. They had eaten different things throughout the day and were full by the end of the night. Both couldn't wait to get in bed and just cuddle until they fell asleep.

"Shall we take a quick bath?" He suggests.

"Yeah, I would like that."

Fitz quickly filled the bathtub with warm water as they both got undressed. The water was warm and relaxing. Fitz sat on the end as he pulled Olivia to straddle him. They both happily sighed as they hugged and Fitz stroked her back.

"Are you comfortable?"

"Very." She smiled.

"Good." He said kissing her lips a few times.

"I had a great time today and I'm so glad that I got to spend it with you."

"Me too... I would have missed you too much this weekend."

"Separation anxiety."

"You have no idea." He chuckles.

"I do have an idea though... I miss you all the time, Fitz."

"Would you... never mind."

"What?"

"Would you consider spending more time at my apartment and you know... having a few of your things kept there?"

"I would love that... but are you sure?"

"I'm very sure." He grinned.

"The water is getting cold now." She said after a short while.

"Let's go to bed, baby."

They got out of the bathtub and slowly dried themselves off and got ready for bed. Both were yawning by the time they got into the bed.

"Is it okay if we just cuddle and not have sex tonight, I'm just really tired."

"Livvie, of course it is. That's what I wanted to do anyway."

"I'll make it up to you tomorrow."

"Livvie, we don't have to have sex or do sexual things all the time. I'm happy just being with you in any way that I can."

"Okay... me too." She smiled and yawned again.

"Good night, baby, I love you."

"Good night, Fitz, I love you more."

Tomorrow they would go to Central Park and also do some shopping. Olivia didn't know it but before the trip, Fitz had booked a helicopter tour during sunset. He couldn't wait to surprise her. He loved her so much and would do anything to make her happy. Fitz kissed her forehead as he watched her close her eyes and slowly succumb to sleep. A few minutes later, he too fell asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

The Unexpected

AN: I'm thinking of doing some time jumps for the next chapters. I want them to take big steps in their relationship. I'll probably do a couple of more chapters and then finish it. Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter. Please forgive any mistakes and let me know what you guys think :)

XXX

Olivia woke up with Fitz's strong arms tightly wrapped around her. He wasn't hurting her but it was like she was his lifeline as he slept. She turned to face him and found him softly breathing as he slept. She stared at him for a short while. He was so handsome and she couldn't believe that she had found someone like him. She kissed his forehead and then tried to get up from his grasp. She chuckled because he pulled her back and held onto her tighter. She didn't want to wake him up but she really needed to go to the toilet.

"Fitz... baby, I need to go to the toilet." She said softly.

Fitz didn't reply and continued to sleep. He normally wasn't a heavy sleeper but their first day in New York must have tired him out.

"Fitzy, baby, wake up." She chuckles.

After a few minutes, his arms loosened their hold on her. She quickly moved away and put her pillow in her place. She chuckled again as he now hugged the pillow. She quickly went to the bathroom and when she returned, she found him sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Livvie?" He sleepily says.

"Good morning, handsome."

She smiled and straddled him. He yawned and kissed her forehead.

"Hmm, where did you go?"

"I needed the bathroom. Did I wake you up?" She smiled.

"I woke up hugging your pillow." He chuckled.

"I know." She giggled.

"What?"

"You wouldn't let go of me so I quickly moved and put the pillow in my place."

"You should have just woken me up."

"I tried to but you were really tired."

"Well, I'm awake now." He smirks.

"Yeah..."

He was definitely awake now because she could suddenly feel his morning erection. She gasped when he pushed her further into him. He held her tightly and nuzzled her neck.

"I have a surprise for you later today."

"Really, what is it?"

"Hmm, it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you."

"Fine, mister."

"Kiss me, Livvie." He whispered.

"I love you..."

She smiled and kissed him softly. The kiss suddenly became intense and they we're left panting for air.

"I love you too."

"Come on, let's get ready and make the most of our last day here."

"Sure. Do you want to take a shower first?"

"How about we take one together?" She smirks.

"Are you sure? Do we have enough time?"

"Yeah, why not."

"Okay." He smirked.

They got out of bed and moved to the bathroom. They slowly got undressed and turned on the shower. Fitz kissed her as the warm water sprayed against them.

"We haven't had shower sex yet." She giggled.

"No, we haven't." He grins.

"Do you want to?"

She smirked and lowered her hand as she slowly stroked his erection. He groaned loudly and momentarily closed his eyes at the feeling.

"Yes..." He groaned again.

He picked her up and wrapped her legs tightly around him. Her back was against the cold wall as the water sprayed around them. He looked at her before slowly entering her. She gasped and held onto him tightly.

"Fitz, baby." She moans.

"Ohh god, Livvie." He groaned.

He pushed her further into the wall as he thrusted into her. They couldn't stop the noises from coming out of their mouths as his thrusts became harder and faster.

"Fitz, fuck!"

"Baby, I'm gonna come!"

It wasn't long before they were coming and shouting each others names. They then laughed and eventually disconnected from each other. They quickly showered and got ready for their last day. Olivia was wearing a short summer dress and Fitz was wearing a polo shirt and shorts.

"You look beautiful, Livvie."

"Thank you, baby... You look handsome as always."

"Shopping or the park first?"

"Let's eat breakfast somewhere and then go shopping first. We can go to the park later."

"Okay, let's go." He smiles.

Hand in hand, they happily walked out of the hotel and quickly found a place that served breakfast food.

"Mmm, these pancakes are delicious." She moans.

"Livvie, you're moaning." He laughs.

"It's so nice and I'm hungry." She laughed too.

"They are quite good." He agrees.

They quickly ate breakfast and found a nearby mall. They were really full but the food was definitely worth it.

"So, what are we buying?"

"I don't know, whatever I guess."

"Livvie, look, that dress would look perfect on you."

"Really?" She blushed.

"Come on, why don't you do a little fashion show for me." He winks.

Olivia tried on different dresses and other clothes as Fitz waited and watched. Normally, he would be bored but he liked doing anything with her.

"I like these." She said, holding some clothes.

"Get dressed and I'll go pay for them."

"Fitz... no."

"What?"

"I'll pay for them."

"Baby, it's fine... How about you pay for dinner?"

"Okay, fine... thank you."

He smiled and quickly kissed her on the lips before he moved to pay for the clothes.

"Do you want to buy anything else?"

"Hmm, maybe just souvenirs. What about you?"

"I'm fine, I don't need anything."

They found magnets and keychains that said New York on it. They also bought hoodies and shirts. After that, they went back to the hotel to drop off the bags and then headed to Central Park.

"This place is beautiful, we have to take pictures."

"Of course." He chuckled.

They walked around the park and tried to see as much as they could. The weather was warm and sunny. They found a spot on the grass to relax and had some ice cream.

"So, when am I getting this surprise of yours?"

"Actually, we should go now and then we can have dinner afterwards."

"Are we going out of the city?"

"You could say that." He grinned.

They shortly left the park and got a taxi to their destination. A few moments later, he knew that she would figure it out soon.

"... Ohh my gosh, a helicopter ride?!" She gasped.

"Surprise." He chuckles.

"Wow, thank you, I've never been in a helicopter before!"

"You're welcome, baby. I haven't been in one either but I thought that it would be fun."

They entered the helicopter and took some pictures. Before they knew it, they were moving upwards and flying around the city. They had an amazing view of the sunset and the city from above.

"Thank you, baby, this is awesome."

"Anything for you, Livvie." He grinned.

They took in the view and took pictures. It was definitely a weekend to remember. Before they knew it, time quickly went by and they shortly landed.

"Eeek, that was amazing." She squealed.

She practically tackled him when they exited the helicopter. She was giggling and giving him pecks on the lips. Fitz was just laughing at her as he tightly hugged her.

"Let's go have some dinner."

"I'm going to have to join the gym if I keep eating like this." She chuckles.

"You don't need to but I'll join with you, if you want."

"We can be gym buddies." They both laughed.

After dinner, they walked around the area for a short while before eventually going back to their hotel room. They packed and got ready for bed.

"Are you okay?" He asks concerned.

"I do want to go home but I also don't." She sighed.

"Ohh Livvie, don't worry, we'll come back. We could go up to the lake house soon or go somewhere else."

"It's been really good, just the two of us."

"I know, baby."

"I love you, Fitz." She suddenly said.

"I love you too... How about I cheer you up?" He grinned.

"How?"

He smirked and quickly got rid of their clothes. He moved in between her legs and opened her up. He lowered his head and start to lick her and thrust his fingers into her.

"Fuck, Fitz!"

She gasped and threw her head back as her fingers grasped his curls. Fitz enjoyed her sounds as he continued to eat her out. He made her come twice before lifting his head from her center. Her eyes were closed as she panted.

"Feeling better?" He asks.

"Yes... but I still want you, Fitz." She moaned.

He smirked and quickly entered her. He always loved the feeling of being physically and emotionally connected to her.

"You feel amazing."

"Harder, faster."

"Whatever you want, Livvie."

He groaned loudly as he stroked harder and faster. He leaned down and licked her breasts. He then nuzzled her neck and continued to thrust into her.

"Fitz, ohh my god!" She shouted as she came.

"Livvie, fuck... fuck."

He groaned over and over as his seed filled her. He eventually collapsed on top of her. His hips were still jerking. Olivia hugged him tightly as she kissed his cheek. They panted until Fitz pulled out and cleaned them up.

"Goodnight, Fitz."

"Goodnight, baby."

That night they slept soundly. They had a morning flight so they had to get up early. They eventually said goodbye to the city as they headed back home.

"I guess I should head back to my apartment."

"Why don't you stay for a little while and take a nap?"

"Are you sure? What about when your parents come home?"

"Fitz, don't worry. I'm sure they'll be okay, we did just spend a weekend together."

"Okay." He smiled.

"I like it when we cuddle." She shyly said.

"Me too."

He kissed her as they moved under the covers. He hugged her tightly as she rested her head on his chest. A few hours later, Fitz woke up as he heard voices in Olivia's bedroom. It was her parents. He listened to them talking as he kept his eyes closed and pretended to sleep.

"I guess that explains why the house is so quiet." Elijah said.

"Do you think that they've had sex?" Maya wondered.

"Probably... I told her to be safe."

"Don't you find it weird that you see him at work and now he's in Olivia's bed?"

"He makes her happy and that's enough for me."

"I guess so..."

"Maya, I know it's probably too soon but I can see them lasting."

"Do you see them getting married and having kids?"

"I honestly do. Let them rest, I'm sure they're tired from their trip."

Her parents quietly left her bedroom. Fitz grinned as he thought about marrying Olivia and having children with her. He opened his eyes just in time to see Olivia open hers too.

"Did you hear them too?" She asks.

"Yeah, I did."

"Wow." They both whispered.

"I told you my parents liked you." She smiled.

"Thank god... Seriously though, what do you think about what they just said?"

"It's makes me nervous because I'm young but it also makes me happy because I love you so much."

"And I love you too. I hope I'm not being too forward but I would be the luckiest person if we got married and had children."

"Me too." She happily sighed and passionately kissed him.


	19. Chapter 19

The Unexpected

AN: Sorry, I've been busy with graduation, a holiday and distracted with reading other stories. The one shots I've been posting were previously saved. I'll also be starting a new job soon so I'll be busy with that. Anyway, I'm doing a time jump so I can move them to the next phase of their relationship. Please forgive any mistakes and let me know what you guys think :)

XXX

2 years later...

Fitz and Olivia were happier than ever. They have been together for over two years now and life was great. After almost a year of being together, Fitz eventually asked her to officially move in with him. Even though she spent almost every night with him and she had a lot of things at his place, he still wanted to make it official. They constantly made love and had very little arguments along the way.

Her graduation ceremony was tomorrow and he couldn't be more proud of her. Knowing that she was graduating and officially heading out into the world of work made him think about his future... their future. He knew her parents liked him but this was a whole other thing. Fitz nervously smiled at her father as he entered their home.

"Mr Pope." Fitz greets.

"Come on, Fitzgerald, it's Eli." Mr Pope laughs.

"I'm still getting used to it." Fitz smiled.

"So, you wanted to talk?"

"Yes... Actually, I'm not sure if Mrs Pope should be here as well, I don't want her to feel left out." He gulped.

"What is this about, son?" Elijah slightly frowned.

Fitz took a deep breath and looked the man in the eyes. His palms were sweaty and he felt like he was going to choke or pass out.

"Well, sir, I wanted to ask if I could have your permission to ask Olivia to marry me..."

There was a short silence as Elijah just stared at Fitz. Fitz was getting even more nervous but decided to carry on talking to him.

"... I know that she is just graduating tomorrow and is still young but I just wanted to ask you now. I don't know when I'll propose or how I'll do it but I would like you to know that I love her deeply and eventually want to marry her."

"Eli, stop staring and answer the man." Maya said.

Fitz stood up and was shocked that Mrs Pope was there. She smiled at him and hugged him.

"Maya... I didn't know you were there. I apologise if you feel left out of the conversation but I'm sure you heard me?" Fitz blushed.

"Don't worry about it, Fitzgerald, but I am glad that I heard you. I've actually been waiting for this." She smiled.

"You... have?" He replied in surprise.

"Of course... I know that it took me a little while but I do like you and I approve of your relationship."

'But does that mean she gives me permission to ask Olivia to marry me?' Fitz nervously wondered.

Maya was sat next to Elijah. She held his hand and squeezed it. This eventually got him out of his staring phase. He looked at Maya as she smiled and squeezed his hand again.

"Sorry, I don't know what happened. I've been expecting this since Olivia was a child but it's totally different when you're actually hearing it." Eli chuckles.

"I understand, sir." Fitz nervously chuckles.

"Well... of course you have our permission. I always knew that you two would eventually end up here. Welcome to the family, son." Elijah beamed.

Fitz was grinning so much right now. He suddenly wondered what their wedding day would look like. Her parents both got up and hugged Fitz.

"Thank you so much, I promise to the both of you that Olivia will always be my number one priority."

"And what about work?" Elijah suddenly seriously said.

"Ermm... I..." Fitz froze.

"I'm just kidding, son." Elijah laughed.

"Eli, don't scare him already!" Maya scolded but laughed too.

"I'm just joking, Maya... Although, I hope that I don't become a grandfather anytime soon."

Babies... Fitz gulped. Elijah sounded like he was joking but it seemed that he was also serious.

"Of course, sir. I think that it's a little too soon for that yet." Fitz blushed.

"Well, Fitzgerald, I'm sure you want to get back home for when Olivia returns."

"Yeah, she should be getting back soon." He excitedly said.

Olivia had gone on a short camping trip with her friends to celebrate their graduation. It was only three days but he missed her so much and he couldn't wait to see her and touch her again.

"We'll see you tomorrow for the graduation ceremony."

"Yes, see you both there. Thank you again." He smiled.

They quickly said their goodbyes and watched as their future son drove off.

"So, she'll be Mrs Grant soon." Maya smirked.

"Hmm, how about Mrs Pope-Grant?" Eli teased.

"I wonder how many grandchildren we'll get."

"Maya..." Elijah jokingly huffed.

Of course he wanted grandchildren but not too soon. Olivia will just be starting her career and Fitz was just given a promotion which meant more responsibilities in the office. Although, he couldn't help but think of a chubby little baby that would be a mixture of its parents.

XXX

Fitz was back at his apartment, waiting for Olivia to come home. He was watching television when he heard someone at the door. Milo started barking.

"Mommy's home, Milo." Fitz grinned.

After a couple of months into their relationship, Fitz secretly started to call her 'mommy' whenever he talked to Milo. A few weeks later, he was surprised when he heard Olivia call herself 'mommy' when talking to Milo.

"I'm home!" Olivia happily greeted.

Fitz and Milo both excitedly moved towards her and greeted her. Fitz loved it whenever she called their place 'home'.

"Livvie, I missed you!"

"I missed you too, Mister."

She smiled as she quickly fused their lips together. It had been a long three days and they both missed each other deeply.

"How was your trip?"

"It was great but I really missed you."

"How about I show you exactly how much I've missed you." He smirked.

"Hmm, baby, lead the way."

She squealed as he picked her up and practically ran towards their bedroom. They were quick to get naked and the next thing Olivia knew was that Fitz's head was in between her legs.

"Fitz, fuck!" She moaned.

She was pulling at his curls as she kept on moaning. Fitz didn't stop until she was coming and he was drinking her juices. He missed the taste of her. She tasted so good.

"Ohh, baby, I missed you." She panted.

"I missed you more." He said.

His penis twitched as he stroked himself a few times before he eventually thrusted into her tightness. He groaned loudly at the feeling of finally being inside of her. He wasted no time in quickly thrusting in and out of her. It seemed like hours passed.

"Livvie, fuck!"

"Fitz, shit, I'm coming!"

They were loud as they both finally came together. Fitz collapsed on top of her as he nipped at her neck. He was still inside of her as his hips softly jerked. She stroked his hair and back as she panted for air.

"I love you so much." He whispered.

"I love you too, Fitz." She whispered back with a smile.

After a short while, they both got cleaned up. They returned to the bed still naked.

"So, what else did you guys do on your trip?"

"It was kind of like the lake house area except for camping. Mostly, outdoor and forest stuff. It was fun."

"Are you excited for tomorrow afternoon?"

"Yeah, I really am. I just hope that I don't trip over or something silly." She chuckles.

"You won't, baby." He chuckles too.

"I'm sleepy. Goodnight, I love you, Fitz."

"I love you too, goodnight." He smiles.

They eventually fall asleep early. Tomorrow was a special day for Olivia and Fitz couldn't be more proud of her.

XXX

"Livvie, lets go... you don't want to be late for your own ceremony!"

"In a minute!" She shouted back.

Olivia had spent pretty much all morning just getting ready. Fitz knew that she wanted to look good for the occasion but she was already beautiful. Five minutes had quickly passed and he decided to go and check on her progress.

"Baby, you look beautiful already."

"I know but for some reason I just feel a little nervous."

"That's understandable... Come on, let's go."

"Okay."

He quickly hugged her and then tugged at her hand. She was wearing a short white dress and Fitz was wearing a casual suit. They eventually arrived at the campus and found her parents. She happily greeted them and took some pictures.

"We'll take some more pictures later." Fitz said.

"I'll see you guys later, I love you." She grinned.

Fitz sat with her parents as the ceremony started. There were inspiring speeches and funny moments. Eventually, her name was called out and she walked along the stage. Fitz and her parents were clapping and shouting loudly. She was a little embarrassed but she knew that they were very proud of her. She smiled and waved toward the crowd.

"Well done, baby, you did it."

"We're so proud of you."

"Thanks mom, dad."

"Congrats, Livvie." He beamed.

"Thank you, Fitz."

She hugged them and shortly kissed Fitz. She took some pictures with them as well as her friends and lecturers. Fitz smiled as he just watched her interacting with other people. She was hopefully going to become his wife and the mother of his children. He grinned to himself, he couldn't wait till that finally happened. Life was really good for Olivia and Fitz.


End file.
